Natural Born Killers
by MoniNicole94
Summary: It started as an accident. That's what it was. But things escalated from there and now the law wants Dean Winchester, one way or another. *WINCEST*. (Warnings will be posted in each chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: None for this chapter**

**AN: ****So this is a test to see how this fic is going to be. It'll be dark, and I'll post warnings for each chapter. It kinda came to me because my friend and I love serial killer Dean. So I hope you guys enjoy. If you want more of it, let me know!**

Special Agent Victor Henriksen stood at the window, staring into the interrogation room where the kid sat. Kid. He had to be about twenty-six. He should be getting ready to graduate from law school, not sitting in a police station, waiting for questioning. God, the world was so fucked up.

"Who is that?" One of his underlings asked. Victor didn't even need to look down at the file in his hand. He had it memorized.

"That is Sam Winchester." Victor said.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" The agent asked.

"Ever heard of the St. Louis Stalker?" Victor asked.

"That kid did that?" The agent asked. Victor shook his head.

"No. But he knows who does." Victor said. "And I'm about to find out everything he knows." He watched as Sam played with a hole in his jeans. He seemed so innocent, so sweet. He was so shy when he was escorted into the building. He had been brought in to give them leads to finding the St. Louis Stalker. At least, that was one of the names given to the coast to coast serial killer. Sam knew who it was. He knew details that could lead them to him.

Victor could not wait to talk to him.

"Do you need help?" The agent asked. Victor shook his head.

"No," Victor said. "I have been waiting for this for a long time. I want the conversation to be natural. For him to feel safe." Victor couldn't stop the smile that was on his face. If he could get Sam to talk, and he could crack this case, he would be getting a very nice promotion soon. "I'll call if I need back up."

"Okay sir." The agent said. Victor adjusted his tie, rearranged the folder and tape recorder in his hands, then headed into the room.

Sam's head popped up at the sound of the door opening. He watched Victor as he walked in. His eyes held the galaxy in them it seemed, and they watched every move that the FBI agent made. Victor sat down across from him, setting out his things.

"Well, well, well." Victor said. "Samuel William Winchester."

"It's Sam." Sam said. "No one calls me Samuel."

"Duley noted." Victor said. "I'm Special Agent Victor Henriksen. I'm leading this case."

"Case? What case?" Sam asked.

"You know what case." Victor said. "But, for the sake of it all, it's the case against your brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said, tapping his fingers on the table. "I haven't talked to my brother in years."

"I think we both know that's not true." Victor said, smirking some. "Sam, you're not in trouble. We know that you had nothing to with St. Louis. Or Minnesota. Or out in the Keys."

"But you think I have proof that Dean did?" Sam asked. "Well, like I said. I haven't spoken to Dean in years. So I don't know what he's gotten up to." Victor nodded, flipping through the file.

"Well, I still would like to know as much as you can give us." Victor told Sam. "He's hurt a lot of people."

"Do you have proof?" Sam asked.

"We have something" Victor said. "Now Sam, you aren't in trouble. We have no proof that you were tied to his murders…"

"Supposed murders." Sam said, a little hit of anger lacing his voice. Victor looked past that though, nodding.

"You're right." Victor said. "As I was saying though. We have no proof tying you to any of this, except the fact that Dean is your brother. Now, I can legally keep you here for 24 hours with no charges. But if you decide you don't want to cooperate, then things could start getting a little hairy." He said back in his chair and smiled at Sam. "Now, why don't you start from the very beginning. Tell me how all of this started." Sam stared down at the agent. "I've got all day."

"Fine." Sam sighed. "Fine. But you're going to think it's all crazy."

"I live for crazy." Victor explained. "It's in the job description."

"Okay." Sam said, leaning forward. "It all started in 1995…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Language, violence, emotional Dean**

**AN: So, I have gotten a few questions about this series. This will be Bottom!Sam and Top!Dean. I, of course, will tag it when it gets to that part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**1995**

"You go to school. You come back. Don't answer the door…" Sam heard John say. Dean was nodding along, agreeing with everything his dad said. Dean was sixteen and more than capable of holding down the fort on his own. Hell, Sam had been doing it on and off since he was about nine or ten.

"Got it." Dean said. John patted his shoulder.

"I know you do. I just have to be sure." John said. "I'll be by this weekend to pick you up and you can come help me." Dean looked back at Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the afternoon cartoon on TV. The weekend was two days away, and he knew that Sam didn't like being left alone. Hell, he didn't like leaving Sam alone, but it was safer in the motel room than it was in the back of the Impala or the truck.

"Okay." Dean said, nodding. He looked back at John and offered him a smile. "Call if you need anything."

"I will." With that, John left, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Dean walked over and flopped on the other bed.

"Dad's gone." Dean said.

"I know. And you'll be gone this weekend." Sam said.

"Sammy..." Dean said, but Sam got up and headed over to where his backpack laid on the couch.

"I've got homework." Sam said. "I was just waiting for dad to leave so I could do it." Dean sighed and laid back on the bed, looking up at the water stains on the ceiling. He listened to the soft murmurs of the TV and the scribbling of pencil on paper as Sam worked on his homework. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until his growling stomach woke him almost two hours later.

"Shit!" Dean gasped, sitting up. He looked around the room, his mind not fully awake. He didn't see Sam at first, causing panic to flood him, until he heard the shower running. Sighing, he ran a hand down his face. He went to the kitchenette to see what there was to eat. They had a couple small boxes of cereal left that they had swiped at a place that had continental breakfast. There were a couple bags of Ramen, a couple packets of oatmeal, and one can of baked beans.

"That's just great." Dean sighed. They had a little extra money this time. Not much, about twenty. He could split that between gas and food, since he would only probably be driving the car to and from school. There had to be some good clearance items around. Sam came out of the bathroom then with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I've gotta do laundry sometime." Sam said. "Might be worth it to take a trip to Uncle Bobby's or something." He sniffed a pair of sweats. They didn't smell awful, so he slipped them on. He find a shirt next. One of Dean's old ones.

"Well, our food options are a little limited to day Sammy." Dean said. "What suits your fancy?" He showed Sam the selection. Sam sighed and picked the small box of Cap'n Crunch. It at least tasted okay without milk. Dean watched as Sam flopped on the couch and ate the sugary cereal straight from the box.

"New Home Improvement tonight." Sam said. "We can actually get ABC in here."

"That's cool." Dean said, making up his oatmeal. Once it was nice and warm, he flopped down next to Sam. "I'll try to convince dad to let us go take a break at Bobby's or Jim's for a bit. Could kinda go for some of Bobby's chili."

"That stuff will kill you." Sam said. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." Dean said with a smile.

They made small conversation like that for most of the night. Since John wasn't there, the boys didn't have to share a bed. Then it was up the next morning and off to school. Dean didn't want to be there. If he was eighteen, he would just quit and find himself a job somewhere. Someplace that paid cash and he could make sure that Sam never went hungry at night.

This was the way it went until early Saturday morning. Dean was awake long before Sam, because John was on his way. Dean decided to let Sam sleep. He had been complaining about a headache and he knew that sleep was usually very helpful for that. Dean sat on his bed, watching Sam's breathing. He had done that ever since the fire, just making sure that his Sam was still there, still alive.

Dean tried to get his stuff together as quietly as possible. John had called the night prior and told Dean where to meet him. Dean wasn't entirely sure what they were hunting yet, but he knew that you had to be prepared for everything. He had just gotten the last of his supplies packed when he heard a noise.

"Dean?" Sam's small voice asked. "Where are you going?"

"It's Saturday. Gotta go meet up with dad." Dean said. He wasn't looking at Sam, but he knew he was pouting. Dean turned to look at Sam's bed. He was all curled up under the cheap motel comforter. Dean sighed. "Sammy, look at me." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why can't I go with you?" Sam asked.

"It's not safe." Dean said. "You know that. If anything happened to you…" Dean sighed and played with Sam's hair. "I'm going to talk to dad. Convince him that he needs a little vacation. We'll go to Bobby's or Jim's or someones and take a few days. You and I can hang out. We'll watch movies. I'll braid your hair." Dean laughed. Sam sighed.

"Just be careful, okay?" Sam said, looking up at Dean.

"Always." Dean smiled at him. "Get some rest and I'll be back before you know it." Dean went through all the instructions he had for Sam, Sam nodding and agreeing to each one. Dean got his bags and left then, heading in the direction of John.

It was a werewolf. The moon was right. It had taken John a day to track the pattern and every month was the same. It was a werewolf. So here they were, in the woods with just the moonlight to guide them. It was a lot darker than the last werewolf hunt Dean had been on. Him and John hadn't gotten separated on top of that. This was turning out to be a real shit fest.

That's when Dean found her. She was leaning against a tree, like she was catching her breath. He could see the long fingernails, like claws, and she had blood on her. That much he could see from the moonlight. She turned to look at him just as he aimed his gun and fired, right into the chest. She screamed, but it wasn't an animal like scream. Dean stared in shock as John came running his way.

"Dean!" He said. Dean looked up at John. "That wasn't the werewolf!"

"What?" Dean asked. He looked down at the body. John pulled out his flashlight and shined it on the woman. She had been taken by the werewolf and had gotten away. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong look. "Oh god, dad…"

"Dean…it's...it's okay. These things happen sometimes." John said. "I took out the werewolf. It's okay." Dean could feel the tears filling up his eyes. He had killed an innocent woman. "I'll take care of this Dean. Go home."

"But I…"

"Dean. Go." John said. "I've got this son." Dean nodded and made his way back to his car. Everything seemed to move in a blur as he drove back to the motel. It was very early in the morning when Dean slipped into the room.

"Dean?" Sam's voice echoed out, filled with sleep. Dean turned and looked at his brother. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"S-Sammy." Dean said. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Sam, holding his brother close to him.

"Are you okay? Is it dad?" Sam asked, playing with Dean's hair.

"He's fine." Dean said. "Just a rough hunt." Sam nodded and let Dean stay there, trying his best to wipe tears off Dean's cheeks before Dean realized they were there. He knew his brother would be embarrassed if he knew that Sam had seen him cry. It had only happened a few times in Sam's lifetime. He didn't see Dean or John cry often.

"It's okay De." Sam said, rubbing his brothers back. "I'm right here. Whatever happened, it will get better." He kissed the top of Dean's head and drifted back off to sleep. But Dean didn't. He laid there awake, holding on to Sam. To make sure he was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Underage kissing? Language, violence, murder**

**Present**

Victor left the interrogation room for a second, telling Sam had had to use the bathroom. He looked at a couple of the agents that were standing there, watching him talk to Sam. He sighed a little.

"The kid says his brother killed a werewolf, not a human." Victor said. "God, they have that boy so brainwashed…"

"A werewolf." One of the agents asked. Victor nodded. "Well, that's hilarious, if you ask me."

"He's convinced that his brother does not harm humans. Just monsters." Victor shook his head. "He could become an author, selling fiction like that."

"Are you going back in?" Another agent asked.

"In a minute. I need to take a piss and get some water." Victor told them. He made his way to the bathroom. When he was done in there, he got a water bottle from a vending machine and made his way back to where Sam was. Sam looked up at him as he came in.

"You came back." Sam said.

"Of course I did." Victor said, taking his seat across from him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thought you'd be off calling someone to take me away." Sam said.

"I mean, that is pretty crazy. A werewolf? But I have heard worse." Victor said. "Now, why don't you continue where you left off. Tell me more." Sam sighed and rubbed at his head.

"Fine." Sam said. "Fine."

**1996**

It had been months since the werewolf incident. Dean and John didn't talk about it. The only thing they did talk about was Dean dropping out of school, which he happily did. Sam stayed though. He was thirteen and loved school. He would be fourteen soon. John had taken to training Sam more, wanting him to focus on hunting and not school. But Dean loved hearing the excitement in Sam's voice as he talked about his different subjects. But he hated hearing about the bullies that would pick on Sam.

"It's fine Dean." Sam said one day when he came home with a split lip. "I promise."

"You're supposed to be safe at school Sam. Not worrying about who is coming to hand your ass to you." Dean dapped at the blood on his lip. "I'm sorry I'm not there."

"Dean, it's not your fault." Sam said. He sat down on the worn out couch in the house their were staying in. It was almost a shack. Dean was surprised it hadn't been condemned and torn down. "We probably won't be here long anyway." Dean nodded. John was due back in about a week if the hunt went good.

"Well, I gotta go put gas in Baby and go to the grocery store. Wanna go with?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"I've got a couple chapters I need to read in a book." Sam explained.

"Well, okay." Dean said. "I'll be back." He grabbed his keys and headed out.

"No." Dean groaned as he opened his wallet when he pulled up to the gas station. There was only a five in there. He had forgotten that John had taken twenty to use while on the hunt. Dean leaned his head back against the headrest. He had to put gas in the car. But they needed food. Sam was getting skinnier, because he was going through a growth spurt.

"Why do you hate me?" Dean asked, looking up at the roof of the car. Whatever power was out there, it hated him. It wanted to make him suffer. "Fuck." He sighed and got out to put gas in. He was trying to figure out what to do when he saw a man standing down an alley. He was looking around for someone. Dean knew exactly what he was looking for. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how this was going to end up.

Dean parked Baby a block or two away and made his way toward the alley, trying not to look suspicious. The guy was looking at his watch and tapping his foot. Dean walked up to him.

"There you are." The guy said. Dean looked around. "I'm talking to you stupid. Where are the goods?"

"The goods?" Dean asked. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Damn, Steve really sent a bright one this time." He said. "Come on. Let's get this over with." Dean pulled something from his coat pocket then. But it wasn't drugs like the man was expecting. Dean pushed him against a wall and held the knife to him.

"Give me your money." Dean growled.

"Woah, hey, let's just talk about this." The guy said, raising his hands.

"No. I need the money. Give it to me." Dean hissed.

"I'm not giving my money to some tweaker to help his crack whore at home get her fix." The man said. Dean saw red then. He didn't know why it affected him so much. In that moment, he covered the man's mouth and just started stabbing. Over and over until there was no fight left and he fell bonelessly to the ground. Dean took a step back, gasping at what he had done. He looked around. There were no cameras in this specific alley. Which explained why the guy was here looking for his dealer. Dean got to work then. Taking his coat sleeve, he tried to wipe wherever he would've touched the guy. That's when he saw the money inside an envelope inside the man's coat. Dean took it and made sure his body was hidden behind a dumpster. Dean zipped up his coat and quickly left, walking back to Baby quickly.

He drove away as quickly as he could without being obvious. He hadn't gone to the store like he wanted to. Shakily, he pulled out the envelope of cash. $1,000. Dean released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He just killed a man. And got a grand out of it. He made his way inside to where Sam was. He was sitting on the couch, long legs tucked under him as he read his book. He was biting his lip in concentration and Dean couldn't stop staring. Sam looked up a minute later.

"Oh, hey Dean." Sam said. "Where are the groceries?"

"I thought we'd order pizza." Dean said. "I found this laying at the gas station." Dean tossed the envelope onto the couch by Sam. Sam opened it, gasping.

"Dude." He said. "We could buy so much pizza with this!" Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face at seeing Sam so happy. Dean made the call to the pizza place to order their food. Then he made his way to the fridge and got a beer. John didn't mind Dean drinking, but then again, he wasn't home most of the time either.

By the time the pizza got there, Dean had about three under his belt.

"Come on Dean." Sam said. "The pizza is here, and Bill and Ted is on!"

"Coming!" Dean called back from the bathroom. What he had done to that man, he could still see it. But, strangely, he didn't feel bad about it. In fact, the act of doing it had made him feel better than he had in a long time. A smile spread on his face as he made his way back to Sam, who had already gotten himself a couple pieces.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. Dean just shrugged and got his own food. They watched the movie together, making snarky little remarks about it. Dean kept glancing over at Sam throughout the whole movie. He seemed to glow every time he smiled or laughed at something. And Dean was feeling something strong that he had been feeling for a year or so now. At least, he thought it was only a year.

"Hey Sammy, you got some sauce on your face." Dean said. Sam turned to look at him as Dean cupped his face to swipe the sauce off. His hand lingered there for a moment and Sam stared into his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam said. That's when Dean leaned down, closing the gap between them and kissed him. It was the gentlest kiss Sam had ever had. In fact, it was only the second one. And while every warning bell told him this was wrong, this was Dean for fucks sake, but he couldn't make himself stop. Because he knew Dean would never hurt him.

He let Dean kiss him. He was sure that this would probably be the only time, because Dean would come to his senses that would be that.

But the next morning, Sam was awoken by a kiss from Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean cupped his face.

"Tell me if you don't want this." Dean said. "Because I love you Sam, and if you love me back, I'm never letting you go." Sam's heart fluttered. He loved Dean. He had for a bit. He thought it was just a stupid crush since they were always together, but something in his heart told him it was something else.

"I love you Dean." Sam said. The smile that was on Dean's face was unlike anything Sam had ever seen before. Dean pulled him to him then, crushing their lips together.

"Mine." Dean whispered, resting his forehead against Sam's. "Mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Language, violence, torture, murder, underage kissing**

**Present**

"You expect me to believe that?" Victor asked. Sam shrugged.

"It's the truth." Sam said.

"So Dean just so happened to stumble upon a dead body in an alley. And he couldn't find an ID on the guy?" Victor asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Dean figured he didn't have any family or anything. He put an anonymous tip and that was that."

"Right." Victor said. He cleared his throat. "Well, go on. Tell me more."

**1998**

Dean got good at it. He was good at covering his tracks. He was good at picking the right person out. He normally picked people no one would miss. People that society had left behind or people that deserved it. He was nineteen, Sam was fifteen. Sam had been to about twenty different schools or so in the past two years. And while Dean hated it, he loved that he was able to stick around and watch out over Sam. Especially since John thought it was okay for Sam to start hunting.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Dean told John as they headed for the hunt. "It's Sam."

"Sam is just as capable at hunting as you and me." John told him. "And if he would learn to focus more on hunting and less on school, he would make a decent hunter." Dean nodded, but grit his teeth. His Sammy shouldn't have to be a hunter. That's what Dean was there for. Sam should be going to school and getting good grades, leaving Dean to finish the rest.

Dean and Sam were in the Impala while John drove his truck. John was ahead of them. Dean was in no rush to get to the new town. Plus, Sam was asleep in the passenger seat and damn it, he looked adorable. Dean reached over and pushed some hair behind Sam's ear and smiled. Sam stirred some.

"Dean?" He asked, yawning.

"We're not quite there yet." Dean told him. He cast a quick glance at Sam before turning his attention back to the road. "Do you need to stop or anything?"

"I should be good." Sam yawned. "If it's not much farther." Dean nodded and tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was just a few minutes later they were pulling into a Indiana town. John got them a motel room. Dean had hoped for two, because John didn't like his boys sharing a bed at the older ages. But it wasn't like John would stay around long anyway. And once Sam figured out what they were dealing with, they would go kill it and move on.

"I'll go get us some food and get Sam enrolled in school." John rolled his eyes some at that statement. Dean didn't miss that and grit his teeth. John left then. Sam sighed and sat down on the bed that would be his. Dean sat next to him, pulling him close.

"You okay baby boy?" Dean asked, rubbing a thumb on his cheek.

"I'm fine." Sam said, looking down.

"You're not. I can tell." Dean said. "Talk to me baby. Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel like luggage." Sam admitted. Dean frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Dad acts like I'm an inconvenience." Sam sighed. "I just wish he looked at me with as much pride as he looks at you."

"You know why he acts like that?" Dean asked. "Because he's fucking jealous. Because he's not as smart as you, or as fast as you, or anything. You are better than him and it pisses him off." Dean cupped his face. "But I love you. And someday, I'll have enough money and I'll buy us a house. Somewhere dad won't ever find us." He leaned down and captured Sam's lips then, expressing as much love as he could in a single kiss.

He would never get enough of kissing those perfect lips.

It was a week and a half into their stay in Indiana. John had found another hunt a couple towns over, and instead of uprooting the boys, he just headed that way to check it out. Dean found himself a little job that paid him under the table so he could take care of his boy. Dean couldn't be happier.

That was until Sam came home with blood coming from his nose and bruises on his body.

"What happened?" Dean asked, jumping up and running to Sam.

"Boys at school." Sam mumbled. "It hurts."

"I bet it does." Dean growled, taking Sam to one of the beds before getting the first aid kit. He started to clean what needed done, getting hisses and whimpers from Sam. "I'm so sorry baby boy. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Sam said.

"Who did this?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" Sam whined. He didn't want to make things worse on him by having his big brother fight his battles.

"Sam. Who did this?" Dean asked. His voice was calm. A little too calm.

"A couple of seniors. They wear letter jackets. I think the last names are Hubert and Dial. I never talked to them outside of telling them I wasn't doing their homework." Sam told Dean. "I'm find Dean. I promise."

"Whatever you say Sammy." Dean said. He got Sam cleaned up and in the shower, washing his hair and making sure that there were no more hidden major injuries. After getting him in a clean pair of clothes, he fed him and watched him do his homework. "I've gotta go to work Sammy. Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam said. He pecked Dean's lips. "Have fun."

"Oh, I plan to." Dean said. He grabbed his jacket, and when Sam wasn't looking, he grabbed one of his favorite knives. "Oh, I know I will."

It was a wild party. Dean pulled up outside the house and watched the kids going in and out. He had the perfect plan when he saw the two letter jackets with Hubert and Dial on them. He got out of the Impala and leaned against it. He might not be of legal drinking age himself, but he did have fake ID's that said otherwise.

"Need some beer?" Dean asked as Hubert walked by.

"Always." He said.

"Get in the car and we'll go down to the liquor store. I'll get you the good stuff." Dean told them. Being already buzzed, and not the smartest people in the school, Hubert and Dial accepted the ride. They talked a lot while Dean drove them towards the liquor store. He turned down the alleyway that ran behind the liquor store and parked Baby in a tree grove.

"What's going on?" Dial asked. Dean turned around, gun pointed at them.

"Get out of the car." He demanded. "Nothing funny or your brains will be all over the pavement." Hubert and Dial raised their hands and did as Dean said. Dean could see them shaking as he moved them farther into the clump of trees.

"Don't hurt us." Hubert said. Dean didn't listen to them. He kept the gun trained on them.

"Backs against the trees. Don't move." Dean growled. The boys pressed themselves against the trees. Dean grabbed heavy rope and tied them both to the trees, making sure that their knots were nice and tight.

"Please don't!" Dial begged. "Don't hurt us!"

"You think I should go easy on you?" Dean asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his favorite knife. "Did you go easy on Sam Winchester when you beat him up?"

"Winchester?" Hubert asked. "The nerd?" He was rewarded with the knife Dean was holding slicing his cheek. "Ah!"

"Watch what you say about my Sammy." Dean growled. He looked down at his knife. "It's been awhile since we drew some blood. And we're mighty thirsty." Dean smiled at the two boys. He could see them shaking with fear. "And, you hurt my Sammy. No one touches my Sammy." He ran the blade down Dial's face, cutting deep into the skin and making the boy cry out.

And Dean smiled the whole time.

John parked his truck in the parking lot of a liquor store. He was in major need of some whiskey. The hunt had been a bust and, unless another case popped up soon, he would have to tell the boys that they were going to be moving again. It wasn't Dean he was worried about telling, it was Sam. He sat in his truck for a minute, savoring the silence, before he got out and headed towards the store.

A scream from the trees behind it caught his attention. Grabbing a gun from the truck, John made his way around the building towards the trees. Something shiny and black caught his attention. As he got closer, he realized it was a car. And even closer, he realized it wasn't just any car. It was the Impala. What the hell were his boys doing out here in the dead of the night?

John crept around the car and into the trees where he saw a flashlight lighting up the scene. And what he saw almost made him gasp. If he hadn't covered his mouth, he would have.

Because there stood Dean in front of two tied up teenagers, blood covering his hands. Their faces and bodies were mangled. Blood was staining the jackets they were wearing. They had gurgled breaths that were struggling to come out. John watched as Dean grabbed one by the hair and made him look at him.

"This is what happens when you hurt my Sammy." Dean growled. John didn't stick around to see what was coming next. He knew what was coming. Whiskey forgotten, he rushed to the motel. Sam looked up as John came barreling through the door.

"Dad?" Sam asked. "Everything okay?"

"Sammy." John said, looking around. He quickly started to pack Sam's stuff. "Get your things."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We have to go. Now." John said. He was trying to think up something, anything. "Cops are on the way. Hunt got screwed up. Dean's already on his way out but we have to go now." Sam nodded and jumped into action, grabbing his stuff. He went to grab Dean's.

"Leave it." John said. Sam looked up at him, confused. "It just some shirts. Dean said to just leave it."

"He did?" Sam asked, a little suspicious.

"Yes. Come on Sam. We have to go." When John turned, Sam snagged a couple of Dean's shirts and shoved them into his bag before following his dad out to the truck. John took off quickly, wanting to be as far away from the motel as he could before Dean got back. Sam looked at the speedometer and saw how fast John was going. But if the police were after them, they had to get out fast.

"Make sure to shut your phone off." John told Sam. "We've got to get new burners. And they'll try to track our current ones." Sam nodded and turned his phone off. John took it and chucked it out the window, making Sam's eyes widen. "I'll get you a new one kid." Sam nodded and looked out the window.

Sam just hoped that Dean would make it to the meeting point okay.

"Sammy, I'm back." Dean said, opening the door. "The boss let me…" He froze, looking around. The room was eerily quiet. Sam obviously was not there. And the fact that his bags were missing didn't help matters either. Dean ran through the room, checking everywhere for Sam. When he didn't see him, he called his phone.

"The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service…" The woman's voice said. Dean growled and ended the call before trying one of John's phones, only to get the same response. Things started to click in Dean's head.

John had taken Sam away from Dean.

Dean grabbed his things and headed to the Impala. He was going to track them down and John was going to pay dearly for what he had done. Dean knew that for sure. With determination in his eyes and bloodlust in his heart, Dean set out to find his baby boy.

And to make John pay for what he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Underage sex (m/m), murder, torture, language, violence**

**Present**

"So Dean and your dad had a fight and Dean took off, leaving you with your dad?" Victor asked. Sam nodded. "But if he cared so much about you, why did he leave you behind?"

"Kidnapping charges? I don't know. I just know I was fifteen and Dean stopped coming around." Sam explained.

"And you haven't seen him sense?" Victor asked.

"I've seen him occasionally over the past few years." Sam said. Victor shook his head. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Anything else you can think of." Victor said. "Your story is really interesting." Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why don't I order us some lunch? You like salads right? Or are you okay with pizza?"

"Pizzas fine." Sam said. Victor smiled and went out into the hallway to get someone to order some pizza. While he waited for the confirmation that it was on its way, another agent walked up and sat by him.

"How's it going Victor?" Diana Ballard asked.

"Sam's lying. I just know it." Victor said. "Plus werewolves, and demons, and whatever else he was talking about? Sounds like he was brainwashed. I mean, the running theory is that daddy Winchester killed his wife, then trained Dean how to kill. I'm sure he probably did something to that kid."

"What has he said about Dean?" Diana asked.

"Painting the guy to be the perfect big brother, but says he hasn't talked to him in years." Victor explained.

"And you think he's lying?" She asked.

"Every report I have read talks about how Dean did the killings alone, but there was always some Bonnie to his Clyde hanging around. And I guarantee you, Sam knows who it is, or he is that hang around. If I can just catch him in a slip up, we can hold him." Victor told her.

"And use him to get to Dean." Diana said.

"Exactly." Victor said, a smirk on his face.

"But what if they aren't that close? What if Sam is really telling the truth and he hasn't talked to Dean in all these years?" Diana asked.

"Then we'll let him go but monitor him. Because if the roles were reversed and it was my sister out there killing people, I'd wanna give her a heads up." Victor told Diana. Diana nodded. "Well, I've got about forty-five minutes to kill before the pizza gets here." He got a drink and headed back to where Sam was. He was looking around the room, surveying it.

"Pizza will be here in about forty-five minutes." Victor explained to Sam as he took his seat.

"I'm guessing you want to hear more of my story?" Sam asked.

"You read my mind." Victor laughed. "Tell me more."

**1999**

Dean was a good tracker, but John was good at hiding. He kept Sam on a tight leash, not letting him do anything that would bring the spotlight on him. He couldn't risk Dean finding him. He was scared of the man he had seen that night, killing teenagers. John never wanted to see that face again. Because, if he did, he would have to put a bullet between those green eyes.

Sam was upset. The first week or two after they fled, Sam thought Dean was in hiding. But then the third week rolled around and there was still no word from Dean, nothing. It was months later and Sam had given up hope that Dean was coming for him. He had given up the idea that Dean really loved him. He was starting to think that it was all because they were always stuck together. They hadn't really done much more than kissing. Dean said because he wanted to wait until Sam was older. Sam was sure it was because he was just waiting and hoping Sam would give up.

"Dean's on a hunt out in Alabama." John lied. He, in fact, did not know where Dean was. He could be three motel rooms down for all he knew. John was being careful. He switched the plates on the truck and only tried to stay in one place for a little while. The longest they had spent was a few weeks at Bobby's.

"Does he need help?" Sam asked. John shook his head.

"He said he's got it." John said. "I think he's enjoying the freedom of hunting on his own."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sam sighed. John hated lying to Sam about this, but he hadn't seen the darkness and pure evil that was his brother. He hadn't watched him take innocent lives. He didn't know what Dean was capable of.

"I've got a hunt a couple towns over. You know the drill." John said. Sam sighed and nodded. He was going to be sixteen very soon and he felt like a prisoner. John didn't like him going out without him. He made arrangements to have Sam ride a bus to and from school instead of walking like he had always done. He went to school and back home. He was not to go out for anything. If he ran out of food, he was to call John. But John didn't stay gone as long as he used to.

"YEah, yeah." Sam said. "Not like there's anything to do here anyway." John sighed and left, heading towards Center Grove, Arkansas.

Dean parked Baby at a motel and got out, stretching. For the past few months, he had lived in the Impala or in motel rooms for a day or a two at a time, trying to track down John and Sam. Just when he got onto their trail, John would zig zag and Dean would lose them again. He was starting to get frustrated.

And that's when he had an idea. A perfect idea. He knew how victims of some monsters looked. Recreate that, let John think that a monster was killing people and he would come running, or he'd send another hunter and that hunter would know exactly where to find John. It was perfect.

So Dean got to work. He decided on a werewolf. The moon was right, and that woman that night had been his first kill. It was perfect. The first night of the full moon, he grabbed a couple, a man and woman who had been out in the woods looking to spice up their sex life. He tortured them, smiling as he did. He cut just the way a werewolf would and even made sure to remove their hearts. The second night, he grabbed a few more, doing the same. By the third night, he knew there were hunters in the area. He could just feel it.

And the fourth morning, he saw John's truck in town.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dean said, a smile on his face. "The old man came himself." He watched where John went, his smile falling. He saw John his things into a motel room, but there was no sign of Sam. Dean felt his anger bubbling then. What had the bastard done to his Sammy?

Dean went back out to where he had killed the other people. He hoped that he had left enough clues for John to follow. He knew John wouldn't go out until nightfall. And he knew that John wasn't on his game, because he waited until the last night of the full moon to look for this werewolf. It was all working in Dean's favor.

It was dark when Dean heard the sound of a truck in the distance from the secluded cabin he was in. He had led the clues pointing towards the cabin. The wolf den, as he jokingly told himself. He prepared himself. He could hear the footsteps around the cabin. Dean had left a body laying on the floor for John to see. He watched as John carefully looked in the windows. Upon seeing the body, he knew he was in the right spot.

There was a creaking noise as John opened the door. Dean watched from his hidden spot as John made his way to the body of the dead fraternity boy. Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face as he watched John close his eyes at the sight of the dead boy.

"Hey dad." Dean said, making John spin around. "You're a hard man to find." With that, Dean hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Dean dragged him over to a chair then and managed to pull him into the wooden item before he tied him to it. He went to his blades and smiled as he heard the old man groan.

"Hey there John." Dean said.

"D-Dean?" John asked, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"You ditched me." Dean said. "You took my Sammy. You didn't think that I would just let you do that, do you?"

"Dean…" John tried to move, but he couldn't. "Let me go son."

"I'm not your son." Dean said. "I stopped being your son when I came back to an empty motel room." Dean stopped for a minute to think. "Actually, I think I stopped being your son when you took my Sammy and put him in the hunt."

"Your...Sammy?" John asked. "What?"

"He's mine." Dean hissed, placing the knife against the back of John's hand and pulling, slicing deep. He seemed satisfied when blood dripped to the floor and John screamed out. "Who would've thought that noise would be so satisfying?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Now, where is Sammy?"

"I don't know." John said. "He left. Went out on his own."

"I don't believe that." Dean said. "You're an over controlling dick. You wouldn't let Sammy leave without a fight. And he would've came straight to me if you did. Now, why did you take him from me?"

"You really can't figure it out?" John asked, looking up at Dean. "I saw you doing this to two teenage boys back in Indiana. They're parents are still looking for answers." Dean nodded and walked over to where his favorite knife was resting.

"You know why I killed those two?" Dean asked. "Because they hurt him. He came home beat up. Everyone I've killed, it's been for Sam. For money, or because they hurt him, or because they tried to take him away from me." With each statement, he slice and stabbed John more and more. "Now, where is he?"

"H-he's safe." John said. "Away from you." Dean growled and grabbed a handful of that dark hair, tilting his head back.

"I just want to make sure he's okay. If you tell me where he is and that he's safe, I'll let you go. I'll even drop you off at the ER myself. I won't go near him." Dean said, his voice gentle, the way it was when he talked to Sam. But the difference was, when he talked to Sam, it wasn't an act. And John was losing a lot of blood, making his thinking hazy.

"Forest Hill Motel. Two towns over." John said.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Dean asked. He let go of John's hair and patted his face. "Goodbye John." In one swift motion, he plunged the knife in John's heart. After a few twists, Dean roughly pulled the knife out and stepped back to exam his handy work. He searched John's coat and found a cell phone. A new one. He found Bobby's number, sent a cryptic text, then tossed the phone to the ground.

"They'll come and they'll burn your body." Dean said. "Can't risk you haunting us." He got his knife and left the cabin, leaving John died to the chair.

Sam went to the vending machines down from his room. He knew that was against John's rules, but he was craving some Skittles or something sweet. He fished around in his pocket for some change and bought himself some candy. He made his way back to the room. HE sighed as he pushed the door shut.

"Sammy." A voice said. Sam jumped and turned. Sitting there on the bed closest to the door was the last person Sam expected to see.

"D-Dean?" Sam asked. Dean smiled a him. "Dad said you were in Alabama."

"Did he now?" Dean asked. Sam saw the red on Dean's clothes. He hadn't even bothered cleaning up before he had come to find Sam. "Dad told you a lot of lies."

"Are you okay? Is that blood?" Sam asked. Dean stood up and walked towards Sam. Sam backed up some, a little afraid of the look in Dean's eyes.

"It had to be done Sammy." Dean said. "I couldn't have any of them hurting you anymore?" He brushed Sam's hair out of his face.

"W-what happened?" Sam asked.

"I killed him baby boy." Dean told him. "He wasn't the first and he won't be the last. I have to keep you safe."

"You...you killed...dad?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. Dean expected Sam to scream, to tell him to get out, to call him a monster. But instead, Sam's eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face. "Thank you De." With that nickname, Dean pressed his lips against Sam's. It had been months since he had kissed his Sammy and fuck, he needed it.

"De…" Sam gasped when they pulled apart.

"What is it baby boy?" Dean asked. "What do you need?"

"You." Sam whispered. Dean didn't even have to be told twice. He pulled Sam with him to the bed, placing kisses on exposed skin as he pulled clothes off of him. They had waited to long and they were both so tired of it. "I've been practicing."

"Have you now?" Dean asked as he worked Sam out of his underwear. "Has anyone touched you?"

"Just me." Sam said. "I stole a bottle of lube from a drugstore and have been using my fingers. But I wanted it to be you so fucking bad."

"Then it will be." Dean said. "Where's that lube of yours?" Sam blushed and scrambled for his bag, pulling it out from where he had hidden it in an old hoodie of Dean's. Sam sheepishly handed it to him, blushing a little. "There's no need to be shy baby boy. I've got you."

Sam climbed onto his bed, watched as Dean worked his way out of his blood stained clothes. They would have to be burned or something, but right now, Dean didn't care. Because Sam was laying there and he needed Dean. And Dean needed him just as bad. Dean walked to him, smirking.

"Show me how you've been practicing." Grinned Dean, tossing the lube on the bed next to Sam. "Wanna watch you start working yourself open." Sam groaned at the statement and lubed two of his fingers, sliding the first in, hooking it and pulling on the muscles stretching them before inserting the second.

"God Sammy, why did I wait so long for this?" Dean asked. He grabbed his legs and gently pushed them up. He knelt at the end of the bed and smirked at Sam before lapping at his hole.

"Oh god!" Sam gasped. He had never felt anything like that before. "What are you doing?"

"Eating you out." Dean said with a wink. He licked a strip from Sam's hole to his balls before sucking on one of them. The noises Sam made was unlike anything Dean had ever heard before. Dean licked and sucked at Sam's hole getting it sloppy with his spit, before he slicked knees finger and slid it into Sam alongside his tongue. Dean's finger had a bit more girth to them, and by the time Dean got to two, Sam was feeling stretched.

"D-De!" Sam moaned. "Oh fuck!"

"Language Sammy." Dean said with a wink. "I want you to take at least three of my fingers before I'm attempting to put my cock in you. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Sam moaned. Those two words sent blood rushing to Dean's cock and he knew he was much harder than he had been just a few minutes ago. Dean wanted to string this out, to make it last as long as possible, but with the noises Sam was making and the way his hole was clenching around his fingers, he knew he wouldn't be able to last. He slicked up his third finger and slowly worked it into Sam, scissoring and twisting to stretch him.

"Ready?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, unable to find words. Dean slowly pulled his fingers out and worked some lube onto himself. He climbed on the bed hooking Sam's legs over his arms. He lined up his cock against Sam's hole and slowly started to push in.

"Ah!" Sam gasped, gripping the sheets. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dean's cock stretched him further then three fingers did; Dean pushed in slow and steady until he bottomed out, balls resting against Sam's ass.

"It's okay baby boy." Dean whispered to him. One hand was resting on Sam's hip while the other rubbed soothing circles on his thigh. "I've got you sweetheart." Finally, Dean was fully inside of Sam. "Tell me when you're ready." Dean reached up and cupped Sam's face, rubbing small circles on his cheek with his thumb.

"R-ready." Sam said a couple moments later once he had relaxed a bit. Dean started moving then, a slow, sensual roll of his hips. Pouring all his love for his Sammy into every thrust. And when he found Sam's prostate, it was like he had opened up a whole new world to him.

"Oh fuck!" Sam called out, arching his back. Dean smiled and placed kisses on his neck.

"Like that baby boy?" Dean asked, picking up the pace and keeping the angle to keep hitting Sam's prostate. He was so close, but he was determined to hold off until Sam was right there with him. The tightening around Dean's cock was telling him that Sam wasn't far off though.

"D-De…" Sam whispered, holding on to him. "Please."

"Cum with me Sammy." Dean told him. Dean closed his eyes and Sam tightened his legs around Dean's waist. Sam's cock twitched then and he came all over his and Dean's stomach. Dean wasn't far behind, filling up Sam on his own.

"Fuck!" Dean grunted. "Oh fuck!" He slowed his hips and looked into the beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. "Sammy."

"De." Sam whispered, touching Dean's face. "I love you."

"I love you." Dean told him back, kissing him gently. "I never abandoned you."

"I know." Sam said. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Language, underage kissing**

**Present**

Victor set there in silence for a second, not believing what Sam had just told him. There was no way that it had happened that way.

"So, you're telling me that your dad just died of a heart attack and that was it?" Victor asked. Sam nodded.

"Years of strictly fast food will do that." Sam said. "Surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"A death certificate was never filed for him." Victor said.

"We gave him what you would call a viking funeral…"

**1999**

Sam's phone was ringing. It was their first morning together and that damn phone would not stop ringing. Dean wanted to chuck it in the trash, but Sam untangled himself from Dean's arms and got up.

"If I don't answer, they'll just keep calling." Sam said. "It's Bobby." Dean looked up at him. He wondered if John had mentioned anything to the other hunters about what he had seen. But Dean was sure if he had, there would've been a mob after him. And, for the most part, they were all pretty friendly.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam? Are you okay? I've been trying all morning." Bobby said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah sorry. We met up with Dean and him and I spent the whole night talking." Sam explained. Dean waited, watching Sam as he paced. He had grabbed a shirt from his bag, which was one of Dean's old rock shirts that he had taken, and was walking around wearing just it and nothing else. Dean licked his lips watching him.

"Dean's with you?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said.

"Good. That means your safe. Where's your dad?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. He went out on a hunt a few days ago." Sam said.

"Balls." Bobby groaned. "He sent a cryptic message off last night and I've tried calling his phone but can't track him down. Do you know where he was going?"

"He keeps me pretty in the dark unless he wants something." Sam said. He turned to look at Dean and didn't miss the way he grit his teeth at the way John had treated Sam. "Did you try running his location?"

"Bastard didn't give me the name he was using on his phone." Bobby said. "What state are you boys in?"

"Arkansas." Sam told him.

"I'm on the Missouri, Arkansas line." Bobby said. "There was a Wendigo out here and I took it out. There's reported werewolf activity in someplace called Center Grove, Arkansas. You boys close to there?"

"Few towns over." Sam said. "Think dad went after the werewolf?"

"Wouldn't hurt for me to look. You two stay put. I'll call you when I figure something out." Bobby explained.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said. They both hung up and Sam went over to Dean, snuggling up next to him. He could feel Dean's unease and looked up at him. "Bobby's looking for Dad." Sam explained.

"I figured." Dean said. "What has John told anyone about me?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "He's been telling everyone you've been taking your own hunts." Dean nodded. "De, what didn't dad want me to be near you?"

"Sammy…" Dean started, but Sam gave him those eyes. "John, he walked in on me killing someone."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Two shitheads who beat you up." Dean said. "And I don't regret it. The only thing I regret was that he saw and took you away from me." He played with Sam's hair. "I would kill anyone who hurt you." He was met then with lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close.

"I'm yours." Sam whispered, resting his forehead against Dean's. "No one else's." He felt Dean's hold tighten on him.

"I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me." Dean assured him. "I will take care of you baby boy. You never have to worry ever again."

Sam was asleep later that afternoon when Bobby called. Dean took the phone call. He was watching TV and writing out a shopping list of things that they needed. Sam's phone was ringing and Dean picked it up upon seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"Dean." Bobby said. "I've got some news for you boys. I'd prefer to tell you in person though. Where are you guys at?" Dean closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if this was a trustworthy arrangement or not. But it was Bobby, and Bobby had never done anything to them.

"Forest Hill motel." Dean told Bobby.

"I'll be there soon." With that, he hung up. Dean went over to Sam and placed gentle kisses on exposed skin, slowly waking him up.

"De?" Sam asked with a yawn. "What's going on?"

"Bobby's on his way over. He said he has news for us." Dean said, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam moved into Dean's touch. "Come on baby boy, gotta get up. My guess is he'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Don't wanna." Sam yawned.

"I know, I know." Dean kissed on his neck. "After he leaves, we'll go out for a night on the town. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah." Sam said, getting up. He had showered earlier, but had opted to put that t-shirt of Dean's back on. Not that Dean minded. Dean had made sure to hide those clothes of his in a bag. He would burn them later.

And, sure enough, twenty minutes later found Bobby's Roadrunner pulling into the parking lot and the older hunter knocking on the door. Dean answered and Sam looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said, smiling as he let him in.

"Dean. Sam." Bobby said, nodding at them. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning forward in his seat. Bobby took a deep breath.

"Your dad...he's dead." Bobby said. Dean looked over at Sam and saw the tears spring up in his eyes. Damn, that kid was a good actor.

"W-what?" Sam asked. "How? Where?"

"'Bout three towns over. Looks like he was after the werewolf and it or something else got to him." Bobby shook his head. "It was bad."

"Oh god." Sam said, full tears falling down his face. He reached for Dean, who immediately hugged him. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, you boys can come live with me if you want. But since Dean's an adult, I figured that you two would want to go out on your own." Bobby said. "But, like I said, my house is always open to you both."

"I've been saving up. I'll find us a place." Dean said. "Sam can go to school and I can get a job. We need a little normal in our lives." Bobby nodded in agreement. "I guess we're going to give him a hunter's funeral."

"Want me to tell anyone?" Bobby asked.

"If they ask, tell 'em." Dean said. Bobby nodded.

"I'll help you boys make the pyre then I have to get back up home." Bobby told them. "Why don't I call you boys when I get everything set up. You really don't want to see him like this." Dean still holding a crying Sam against him.

"Thanks Bobby. We owe you." Dean said, looking up at him. Bobby offered a small smile and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"You boys don't owe me anything." He said. "I'll call you soon." He headed out the door. Sam waited until he heard the Roadrunner start up before he sat up and wiped his eyes. Dean looked at him.

"Damn Sammy, when did you become such a good actor?" Dean asked. "If I didn't know better, I would've believed that you were upset the old man was dead."

"I'm so glad he's gone." Sam said. "I'm so tired of the way he treated me."

"You never have to worry about him again baby boy." Dean said, kissing the top of his head.

A couple hours later found the Winchester's heading out to a clearing where Bobby had prepared John's body. Dean and Sam both made sure to turn on the waterworks at the right time. Bobby never suspected a thing.

"You two are welcome to come up and settle at my place until you figure out what you're going to do." Bobby told them as they watched the pyre burn.

"We might take you up on that offer Bobby." Dean said. "At least until we can figure out where we want to settle."

"Just tell me when ya idjits are heading that way." Bobby said, giving Dean a hug before hugging Sam. "I'll see you boys soon." With that, Bobby got in his car and left. Dean and Sam stood there, watching as John burned.

"Here." Sam said, handing Dean the bag of bloody clothes. Dean nodded and tossed them into the fire.

"Good riddance old man." Dean growled. He held Sam's hand as they stood there together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Violence, murder, underage sex**

**Present**

"And I spread his ashes at the Grand Canyon." Sam told Victor. Victor just stared at the younger man.

"Your dad died, you didn't report it, and you had him cremated and spread his ashes at a national park?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Why didn't you report your dad had died?"

"He wasn't exactly friendly with all law enforcement." Sam explained. "Plus no one really was going to miss him outside of his family and a few close friends. And even those friends were a little relieved to see him gone."

"That's cold." Victor said. Sam shrugged.

"That's John Winchester for you."

The pizza was delivered then. Sam cracked open his water bottle and took a big drink before eating a piece that was given to hm. Victor looked down at the file in front of him.

"So, Bobby Singer," Victor began. "What was he to you?"

"My uncle." Sam said. "He was a solid piece of land in an sea of uncertainty."

"Wow Sam. Ever think of being a fiction author? I think you've got a knack for it." Victor couldn't stop the bit of smirk that spread on his lips. Sam glared a little at it, but didn't make any remark on that. "So, what did you do after your dad died?"

"Grew up. Lived my life. Went to school."

**2000**

Sam could see it in the way Dean moved. He hadn't killed anyone in months and he was bored. He was working at a garage in their small, Michigan town while Sam finished up high school. Why of all the places Sam had picked Michigan was a mystery to Dean. But he wanted his baby happy, so he told him to pick anywhere he wanted. He personally would've picked someplace warm with a beach, but Sam loved taking pictures of the ice and snow on the pier. And the summer was beautiful when they would go to the dunes.

But the problem with a small town was someone would notice if someone was missing. And a murder would be the most talked about thing in St. Joseph. So, one Friday night after the boys were home and having dinner, Sam came up with an idea.

"Let's go to South Bend tomorrow night." Sam said. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, you know Notre Dame kids have some good parties. And if that's not what you want to do, we just go to dinner and see the sights."

"I guess we both could use a night out." Dean said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in and drink?"

"No. I want to go out." Sam said. He was seventeen, so close to eighteen that he could taste it, and on the verge of graduating. He had really developed into those long limbs of his, not quite looking like an awkward baby deer anymore. He was starting to develop muscle too, and was worried that Dean wouldn't like him anymore when he started to grow. But Dean assured him that was not the case.

"Okay, okay." Dean laughed. "We'll go to South Bend. But I'm not sure if the party thing is a good idea."

"I can probably out drink those losers." Sam told him.

"I bet you can Sammy." Dean laughed.

"Sam! Hurry up!" Dean called out to Sam. "You're the one that wanted to go out." Dean grumbled.

"Just a minute!" Sam called back. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, Sam came out of their bedroom. They decorated one room to look like Sam's in case anyone ever came by, but nobody really ever did. Dean turned to look at Sam and he couldn't find any words to say.

Sam was in a pair of jeans he had snagged at a blowout sell the last time they went shopping in Chicago. They were snug and wrapped well around Sam's hips. He had on a vintage looking tee that hung a little loose on him. Aerosmith in Japan '77. Dean couldn't stop staring at Sam.

"How do I look De?" Sam asked, walking up to Dean.

"Fucking hot." Dean murmured, pulling Sam to him. "You sure we have to go out?"

"I think tonight will do us both some good." Sam said, placing a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Whatever you say baby boy." Dean grumbled, taking Sam's hand and following him out of the house.

It was about a forty-five minute drive to South Bend. The whole way there, Dean couldn't stop thinking about how good Sam looked in those jeans. He couldn't wait to get him back home and get him out of those jeans. But he had promised him that he would give him a night out. Sam had been studying his ass off the past fews weeks, and Dean had been working just as hard. And he was so damned stressed anymore.

"Here." Sam said, pointing to the club. "Guys at school say that they don't card. The beer is cheap and the burgers are good." Sam explained to Dean. "Let's go here."

"Whatever you say baby boy." Dean said, giving Sam's hand a squeeze before they headed inside the club. The music was loud, the top hits of the 2000s. And sure enough, neither boy got carded as they made their way in.

"Are you sure this is where you wanna be?" Dean asked, almost yelling.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?" Sam asked, that big dimpled smile on his face. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You and I have different ideas of awesome." Dean said. They made their way over to a small booth at the side of the club and placed their orders, not even getting a strange look when Dean ordered a beer and Sam ordered a Coke. Two burgers and two fries and they were set to go. Their food came a bit later, and the waitress sat a beer down in front of Sam.

"I didn't order…" Sam started to say.

"It's okay honey. Someone ordered it for you." She told him with a smile. Sam looked around to see a pretty handsome man watching him with a smile on his face. He turned back to Dean and noticed the look in his eyes. Sam saw him clutch his glass as he brought it to his lips and drank about half his beer.

"De, it's okay." Sam said. He placed a hand over Dean's. Dean's eyes softened when he looked at Sam. A little bit later, as they made small talk and ate their meals, another beer showed up for Sam. Dean closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

"I'll go over there and tell him I have a boyfriend." Sam told Dean. Before Dean could even stop him, Sam was out of his seat and heading over to the other boy. Dean growled slightly and watched as Sam made his way over to the guy. He saw Sam smile and laugh at something that he said and Dean could've crushed his glass then.

"Well hi there." A woman said, brushing her hand on Dean's shoulder. "I haven't seen you around here before? Do you go to Notre Dame?"

"No. I'm here with my…" Dean trailed off. What was he supposed to tell her. That Sam was his brother or his boyfriend? What if Sam ended up going to Notre Dame and he told them he was his brother. Then he would always have to be just his brother.

"That cutie that was sitting right here?" She asked. "He just left with Jason..." Dean's eyes widened and he looked around the club. No Sam in sight.

Sam groaned as Ivan pushed him against a wall outside the club. Sam pushed him away as his hands started groping. Jason frowned and pushed Sam against the wall again.

"Didn't you drink my beer?" Jason asked. When Sam went to hit him to get him away, Jason countered and hit Sam in the gut. He grabbed him by his hair and made him look up at him. "Relax kid. We're just trying to have some fun."

"Screw you." Sam said, pushing away from him again. But Jason kept his fingers tangled in Sam's hair, stopping him from running. Sam cried out as he felt his roots being pulled. "Let go of me!"

"Come here pretty boy." Jason laughed, pulling Sam back to him.

Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute as he raced out of the club. He didn't see Sam anywhere and his panic was on the rise. The knife and gun he kept on him was just itching to find whoever had taken Sam.

"Let go of me!" He heard a familiar voice call out. And it was like that was the switch that put Dean on autopilot. He rushed around the side of the building to an alleyway where there was a small alcove. And there he was. Jason trying to push Sam to his knees. Dean ran at him, pushing him away from Sam.

"Hey! Back off!" Jason cried out. But Dean didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he grabbed his head and smacked it repeatedly into the wall until he stopped fight back and fell bonelessly to the ground. Sam stared at him with wide eyes, noticing that his chest was not moving. He looked up at Dean.

"He's dead." Sam said. Dean looked at his sweet little Sammy.

"Sammy, I…" Dean didn't even have time to finish talking before Sam was on him, kissing him deeply. It took Dean by surprise and he could stop himself from wrapping his arms around his boy.

"Take me home De." Sam whispered. Dean nodded, unable to find words, and pulled Sam away from Jason's dead body. He led him away from any kind of crowd and they took off into the night.

A trail of clothes led from the front door to the master bedroom. All that could be heard in the house was the soft gasps and moans from the boys as Sam rode Dean. Dean had his hands on Sam's hips, holding on to his boy as he bounced on him.

"Fuck Sammy." Dean moaned, looking up at him. He never knew how much of a dark side his brother had, but god, he loved it.

"Told you tonight would be good for both of us." Sam panted. He was holding on to the headboard to give him leverage.

"Did you plan on this?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he gave a sharp thrust up into Sam. He watched as Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly. God, he was so fucking beautiful.

"Didn't plan on handsy." Sam moaned. "Wanted you to relax." Dean smiled and pulled Sam down to kiss him while he increased his thrusts into him. Sam's lips parted and Dean took control of the kiss. He could tell by the sounds Sam was making that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"D-De…" Sam gasped as they broke apart. "I'm…"

"Cum for me baby boy." Dean purred. Sam wasn't sure how his voice could always be so smooth, but he loved it. And Sam obeyed when Dean spoke like that, just like now. He came without even touching himself. He had done that quite a few times, usually when he was extremely turned on. Which Dean assumed was the case now. Because Dean was, and soon he was filling up Sam.

"Fuck." Sam gasped as they slowed down. Dean kept his hands on Sam, not wanting anything to take him away again.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean whispered, moving one hand up to brush the hair out of Sam's face. Sam slowly got off of him and leaned down to kiss him before curling up into his side.

"I would do anything for you De." Sam said, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. And Dean knew Sam was serious, because he would do anything for Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Mainly language**

**AN: So, after I wrote this chapter, I realized that same-sex marriage was not yet legal in California. So let's just say that in this AU, it's a little more accepted/legal in the early 2000's.**

**Present**

"Your file says you graduated from St. Joseph high school." Victor said, looking at Sam.

"That's right." Sam said.

"Was this before or after your dad died?" Victor asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked. "I graduated. That's all that matters, right?"

"I'm just very impressed to be honest." Victor told him. "I mean, you have to have had at least a hundred schools under your belt. You stayed at St. Joseph for about two years it seems. And then you graduated salutatorian and got a full ride scholarship to Stanford. That's pretty good for a prime candidate for foster care." Sam just rolled his eyes. "Tell me about Stanford Sam. What led up to it. All of it."

**2001**

It was a few days after Dean's birthday when the envelope showed up. Sam had applied at Stanford, as well as Notre Dame, UCLA, and some various Michigan and Indiana colleges. The trail of letters had slowly been trailing in. But this one was different. And when Sam opened it, he knew his life was going to change.

"Dean?" Sam said into the phone. Dean was at work. He was working a little later throughout the week so he could have his weekends with Sam. It didn't always work out that way, but since he had proven himself to be such a good mechanic, his boss tried to work things out for him.

"Sammy? What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have something big to tell you." Sam said. "I don't know if I should tell you now though…" Dean's heart was beating hard. What was wrong with his Sammy? "De?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his voice a little unsure. Sam was smiling, not that Dean could see.

"De, how do you feel about California?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well, I got a full ride scholarship to Stanford, so…" Sam said. Dean was silent at the other end of the line. Then Sam heard him yelling and could make out words of excitement.

"Oh my god Sammy! That's the best news I've heard all day!" Dean told him. "When I get home, we'll celebrate! Fuck, I'm so proud of you!"

"I have to live on campus." Sam groaned as he tossed all his information on the coffee table and dramatically threw himself on the couch. Dean looked up from the movie he was watching.

"Says who?" Dean asked.

"Says Stanford." Sam said. "The only way I don't have to is if I have proof I'm living with my parents, there are accommodations that I need that they can't provide, or I have proof that I'm married or in a domestic partnership." Sam looked up at Dean. "So I guess I'll be living in a dorm for at least the first year."

"Give me some time." Dean said. "I'll make sure you can stay with me baby boy."

The big day came not too long after Sam turned 18. He was one of the youngest in his class it seemed, but he was so excited. He had made friends with a bunch of people over the two years he was there, and even walked with Kaelyn, a girl that was in his photography club with him. He had worked his ass off over the past two years, taking as many AP classes and activities as he could to beef him up to colleges. Him and Dean hadn't been hunting a lot, but he wanted to make sure they never had to rely on hustling pool or anything like that ever again.

Sam gave a beautiful speech and man, Dean was so ready to jump up and applaud every word that came out of his mouth. Dean hadn't graduated high school, so he didn't really see the joy in sitting in a gym for hours while kids talked about following their dreams and such. But seeing Sam in that dark blue gown, standing up at the podium to give hi speech, filled Dean's heart with so much love.

And then he got his diploma and Dean was on his feet, cheering his blushing little brother.

"So where are you off to after this?" Kaelyn asked Sam as they all stood around, hugging each other.

"We're moving out to Palo Alto so I can attend Stanford in the fall." Sam said shyly. He didn't like boasting about himself. Only a few of his friends knew about the full ride.

"That's right Mr. Smart Stuff." Kaelyn laughed and hugged him. "Well, I'll send you my address when I settle in my dorm at the U of M." She smiled at Sam, like she wanted to ask him something, but Dean came up and put a hand on Sam's shoulder and Kaelyn blushed. She had a major crush on Dean.

"Well, I'll send a postcard to your home address when I get settled up in Palo Alto so you have the address." Sam said. "I'll miss you Kaelyn."

"I'll miss you too Sam. And Dean." She said, her face turning a bit redder. Sam and Dean made their way towards Baby. Sam had gotten pictures with his friends and they all promised to send him a copy when they were printed. Dean had a disposable camera he had gotten at CVS and the roll was filled with nothing but Sam at his graduation.

"I thought we could order Chinese and stay in for the rest of the night." Dean told Sam. "The house we picked out over spring break is ready for us to move in. Dan and Tiffany are sad to see us go. They said we're the best renters they've had in awhile."

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam said, staring out the window. Dean frowned a little. He knew Sam had been stressing about the housing situation for awhile. If he could prove that he needed to live off campus, the money from his scholarship that would be put towards room and board would be given to help offset a rent or mortgage. Because Palo Alto was expensive. But they had found a cute little place not too far from campus. It was the cousin of Dean's boss' place, and he wanted to sell to head east.

When they got home, Dean placed an order at the Chinese place and went to their bedroom to watch Sam change out of the dress clothes he had worn under his gown and slid into some sweats and a t-shirt. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed on his neck.

"I've got a surprise for you." Dean murmured against him. "Go sit down and I'll bring it out."

"Mmmm, okay." Sam said, moving away from Dean and settling himself on the couch in the living room. Dean took a couple minutes but came out with an envelope. Sam looked up at Dean. He had been getting cards and such in the mail from people like Bobby and Jim who wanted to congratulate him for all his hard work. Sam just thought it was one of those.

"You didn't have to get me a card." Sam said, taking the envelope from Dean.

"Just open it Sammy." Dean said. "I called in a lot of favors for this." Sam raised an eyebrow but opened the envelope and took out the paper from inside.

State of California Department of Public Health

License and Certificate of Marriage.

Samuel W. Campbell and Dean M. Winchester.

"D-Dean." Sam looked up at him.

"Now you don't have to live in the dorm baby boy." Dean said. Sam laid the paper by him and wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him. "We have an official record in California, and I got someone to change your records at school to reflect it." Dean's heart warmed at the smile that spread on Sam's face. "There's something that goes with that."

"What?" Sam asked. Dean grabbed a box he had set on the coffee table and opened it to show two black bands. Two black wedding bands.

"Gotta make it official right?" Dean asked, taking one of the bands and sliding it on Sam's finger. Sam did the same for Dean. Dean took Sam's hand and kissed the finger where the ring was. "Mine." He whispered.

"Yours." Sam said happily.

Two days later, they Impala was packed down with all their boxes and such. They had sold off most of their furniture, and rented a small trailer that could hitch to Baby for the things that wouldn't fit in the car. They had not stayed in a motel since they rented the house, but they were going to stay in one on the way to their new home. Dean wasn't entirely sure where they were going to stop off at yet. They had left early in the morning and stopped to get breakfast. But Sam was tired and napped on and off on the way. They finally stopped late in the night for a motel. Dean hadn't had to pull all nighters to drive for a long time and he was a little out of practice. So he got them a motel room with a king bed for him and the other Mr. Winchester.

"It's pretty much our honeymoon baby boy." Dean joked as he kissed Sam gently. Sam just rolled his eyes and let Dean kiss him.

The next morning, he was like a ball of energy. They were so close, he could taste it. He would have about a month or so to get used to the house before he had to attend orientation and then classes. He had plans to do some gardening; herbs and other plants that they could use for protection as well as cooking. He had done a little with their next door neighbor in Michigan, since it was sometimes too hard for her to get done to pull the weeds. It was a great relaxer sometimes. Dean worked on cars; Sam liked to take pictures and work on gardening with Mrs. Tandy.

"We're almost there." Dean said as they passed through Sacramento. Dean couldn't stop stealing glances at Sam. He looked so happy, so relaxed and Dean was so in love. Before they knew it, they were pulling onto Emerson Street in the Midtown neighborhood.

"I can't believe we scored a house here." Sam said in almost a dreamlike state. Their home in Michigan was very nice, but it wasn't theirs. They were just renting it. Of course, their landlords didn't mind if they painted or anything like that, but Sam wanted someplace that was theirs.

"Remember, it needs a little love." Dean said, finding the right address and pulling into the driveway. They had visited the house and it's previous occupants on Sam's spring break a few months prior. The house had been empty for about a month now. Dean had worked extra hours and done a few kills to get the money to pay for the house, meaning that the extra scholarship money could be applied to fixing it up.

"It's ours." Sam said, a huge smile on his face. "It's all ours."

**Two Months Later**

"Dean, I've gotta get to the orientation." Sam said.

"Want me to drop you off on my way to work?" Dean asked, buttoning up his work shirt.

"Might be a good idea. I heard parking is a bitch." Sam said. "And I haven't gotten the bus schedule down yet." Dean smiled and kissed Sam.

"And you're the nerd." Dean laughed. "Come on. Let's get you to your orientation." Sam smiled. He knew how to drive, but he had just never bothered to get a car. Dean drove them everywhere and Sam was happy with that. Occasionally, he would drive out for things, but it was rare.

Dean dropped Sam off at the student center and gave him a quick kiss.

"If you need me to pick you up, call me baby boy." Dean said. "Love you Sammy."

"Love you De." Sam smiled and waved to Dean before heading inside. They were all gathered into an auditorium and went over all the things that Stanford had to offer, financial things, etc. Finally, they broke for lunch. Sam sat a table by the window, looking out over the campus.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A kid asked holding a tray of food.

"Sure." Sam said, looking up at him.

"I saw you at orientation. What dorm are you in?" The kid asked.

"Oh, I don't have one. I live at Midtown with my husband." Sam explained.

"Dude, lucky." The kid laughed. He stuck out his hand for Sam to shake. "Name's Brady. I'll be at Florence Moore...I think." Sam laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, smiling at him. "Pre law."

"Business." Brady said. "I'm gonna be a CEO someday. But I think I'll need a lawyer like you to help me out."

Conversation flowed freely between the two of them, and they stuck together for the rest of the orientation. They had a few of the same basic core classes, and they even got them at the same times.

If Dean ever had to be jealous of anyone, it was Brady.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Language, violence, character death**

**Present**

"Tell me more about Jessica Moore." Victor said, wiping the grease off his hands from the pizza.

"What about her?" Sam asked, throwing a piece of pepperoni in his mouth.

"Well, she was your girlfriend, right?" Victor asked. Sam shook his head. "You were listed on her "in case of emergency" contacts."

"Doesn't mean we were dating." Sam said. "Jess was like a sister to me. She was dating my best friend."

"Right. Right." Victor said.

**2004**

"Strike out again?" Sam asked Brady as he flopped down at the lunch table with him. A few days a week, Sam stayed on campus most of the day, instead of wasting time going home for an hour or two. He was only a few minutes from the house, but once he got there, he didn't really want to leave.

"Unfortunately." Brady sighed. "Is it me? Am I coming on too strong?"

"Maybe it's the cologne." Sam said, waving a hand under his nose. Brady was about to say something with a blonde girl approached the table.

"Hey Sam. Can I sit here?" She asked. Sam smiled.

"Of course Jess. Take a seat." Sam pushed out a chair for her. "Jess, have you ever met Brady?" Sam asked. Jessica looked at Brady and smiled.

"Hi. I think you're in my Advanced Chemistry class." Brady smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Nursing, right?" He asked. She nodded and Sam sat back as the two made small talk. They didn't even seem to notice when he slipped out to go to his last class for the week. He couldn't help but smile at his two friends getting along.

"De? You home?" Sam asked as he came in, dropping his backpack on the couch and making his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He could hear Led Zeppelin playing in the garage. Making his way out, he found Dean in the garage, doing some tune ups to Baby. "Hey honey."

"Hi baby boy." Dean said, grabbing a shop rag and wiping his hands. Sam knew he was stressed by something. This was the third tune up Baby had gotten in two weeks.

They made small talk for awhile before Sam suggested going to San Jose for the night. Dean knew what Sam was doing, and fuck, he appreciated it so much. He hadn't killed in months. And even those were of a supernatural nature. People around here were pretty good about not hitting on a married man, so Dean really didn't have a need to do anything.

But they went to San Jose, and Dean unwound by killing a couple that were out for a date night. Sam waited in the car and when Dean came back, Sam kissed him deeply. Dean loved the reactions he got from Sam after a kill well done.

**2005**

Jessica and Brady had been dating over over a year. After Sam had introduced them, they started talking, and talking turned into dinner, and a year later, they were moved in together and talking about marriage. It was a couple days after Halloween and the campus was abuzz with the thought of a long weekend coming up in the form of Thanksgiving. Sam and Dean hadn't really done a big Thanksgiving with family or anything. They did have a small one with some friends the evening before, but that was about it.

"I'm going over to Jess and Brady's." Sam told Dean. "It's movie night."

"Ah, that's right." Dean laughed. "Jess and Brady and their third wheel."

"Am not." Sam said. "Plus, Brady was our third wheel for like three years."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "So glad he has Jessica to annoy now."

"Well, I'm going to head over there. It's nice out." Sam told Dean, giving him a kiss. "I'll give you a call when I'm ready to head back."

"Okay baby boy. Be safe." Sam smiled and headed out the door.

Brady and Jess had gotten themselves a place in Old Palo Alto, which was catercorner for Midtown. Dean and Sam had been over quite a few times for movies, usually Sam since Dean had to work but he was always invited. Or Brady and Jess would come over to their place for beer and barbecue. Dean couldn't believe how their lives had changed; from hunting witches and ghouls to having couples dates and a job and house. It was all a little surreal and Dean was just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under them.

Sam made the walk over towards their place in Old Palo Alto. Sam had a key to their place, and most of the time, unless he was given notice, Sam was invited to come right on in. They had a system of placing something in their wreath on the door if Sam needed to knock before entering. But there was nothing on the wreath, so Sam made his way right in.

"Brady? Jess?" Sam called out as he walked in. The lights were dimmed in the living room, but most of the room was lit up by the blue screen from the TV. There was a stack of Blockbuster movies laying on the table by the couch; Anchorman, Dodgeball, White Chicks, and Friday Night Lights. Sam could smell popcorn in the kitchen, and sure enough, a bowl was sitting on the counter. Sam snagged a few pieces.

"Hello? Guys?" Sam asked as he made his way towards their bedroom. He could hear the radio playing. Jess always kept a radio playing on low in the bathroom. He knocked on their bedroom door and it opened, like it wasn't latched. Sam peered in, expecting to be scarred for life, but saw nothing. He carefully stepped in and scanned the room. Everything seemed in place.

Until he felt something drip on him. Once, twice…

Sam looked up, expecting to see water damage or something. But instead, he saw Jessica, suspended to the ceiling with blood on her stomach.

"No!" Sam screamed. "No! Jess!"

That's that's when the apartment caught on fire.

Dean was out in the garage, changing Baby's oil and making sure her fluids were all kept up. A couple Christmas's ago, Sam had gotten Dean the ultimate stereo. It didn't have a place for CD's, but it did have a turntable, a cassette deck, and even a spot for 8 tracks, as well as the radio. He was currently listening to ELO on vinyl, humming along to Mr. Blue Sky. That's when the the police scanner that Dean kept (old habits die hard), chirped to life.

"Fire and EMT requested to the Old Palo Alto neighborhood." He heard. His head looked up at the scanner. And when he heard the address that was listed off, he was up and getting into Baby before he even realized it. He didn't care that the house was unlocked or anything like that. All he cared was that the address of Jess and Brady's place had just come across the scanner.

He didn't really remember much of the drive from their house to Old Palo Alto. He pulled his car to a stop by a crowd of people who were watching as the firefighters worked to put out the blaze. He jumped out of his car and ran towards the house.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed. "Sammy!"

"Sir, you can't go in there." A police woman said, stopping Dean from crossing the barricade.

"My husband was there with friends!" Dean said, ready to just push his way through.

"Sir, I think he's over there." She said gently, pointing to an ambulance. Dean couldn't see anything but a body bag laying on a gurney.

"N-no." Dean said, feeling the tears filling up in his eyes. He slowly made his way over to the gurney, his whole body feeling like Jello. That's when he saw Sam sitting in the back of the ambulance, with a blanket wrapped around him and an oxygen mask over his face. "Sammy!"

"De?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean. There was soot on him, and he reeked of smoke. Dean pulled himself into the ambulance and wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I walked in and suddenly, it was on fire." Sam said, tears falling down his face. Dean could tell there was something Sam wasn't saying, probably due to the young EMT sitting there, watching his vitals.

"Can I take him home?" Dean asked. "Or does he have to go to the hospital?"

"We can't make him go to the hospital, but we strongly encourage it." The EMT explained. "Smoke inhalation."

"I feel fine." Sam said. "I just want to go home." Dean nodded and kissed the top of his head. He didn't smell like his shampoo. He smelled highly of smoke.

"I want to go home." Sam said, his voice so small. Dean nodded and got him up. Sam took the oxygen mask off and handed it to the EMT. He had already given his statement to police about what had happened. He wasn't sure if they believed him, but it was the truth. He walked in, there was fire. Of course, he failed to mention that Jessica had been suspended to the ceiling. Dena led Sam back to the car, getting him safe and sound. He got them home in record time, hitting every light just right and such. Sam didn't talk the whole way.

"Come on baby boy. I got ya." Dean said, leading him to the bathroom and carefully undressing him. "Let's get you in the shower. I'll even join you." Sam just nodded. Dean quickly stripped out of his clothes and got Sam into the shower. Over their four years in the house, they had remodeled, painted, and done various other things to the house. Including the bathroom. It was a relaxing spot, and the shower was amazing. After years of crappy motel showers and baths, they needed this for themselves.

"I'm going to wash your hair, okay?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean grabbed the shampoo that Sam always liked and started to work some of it into his hair, hoping that it would help get rid of the smoke smell. Sam closed his eyes as Dean massaged his scalp, enjoying the relaxing feeling. He led him under the spray and washed the soap off before grabbing his body wash to work on cleaning the signs of the fire off his body.

Dean was gentle, like he always was with Sam. This was a side he reserved only for him. No one else really got to see it, unless they saw Dean interacting with his Sammy. And Sam really appreciated it. Growing up, there was so much bad stuff in their lives; monsters around every corner. He needed this to calm him down.

"Thank you." Sam whispered when Dean had finished washing him off and gotten him out of the shower. He had dried Sam and sat him on the closed toilet to go grab him some clean clothes. He wasn't sure if Sam would ever want to wear his other ones again or not. Not that he blamed him.

"That's my job right?" Dean said with a smile, pushing Sam's wet hair out of his face. "Gotta watch out for my boy." The smallest smile was on Sam's face then. It didn't last long though. But Dean was glad for any progress.

"Let's get you to bed baby boy." Dean said after they got Sam dressed. He led him to their bedroom and laid him down on their bed, getting one of the fluffy throw blankets that Sam had bought on a whim at Khols. He wrapped it around Sam and sat beside him.

"She was on the ceiling." Sam said after a few moments of silence. Dean looked over at him. "Jess. She was on the ceiling. Just like…" Tears were falling down his face. Dean pulled him to him, holding him close.

"I'm going to find that fucking demon and I'm going to kill him." Dean told Sam. He knew it was a demon. That was what John had told them growing up. He wiped the tears from Sam's face. "I'm going to go grab some water and some other things so we have them right here with us. I'll be right back, okay?" Sam nodded, curling into the blanket. Dean left, heading to the kitchen.

"Hello Sam." A voice said. Sam's head popped up. He saw Brady standing there by the window.

"Brady?" Sam asked. "How did you get in here? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Brady laughed. "But you need to come with me?"

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"You know why." Brady said. "Those dreams you had that you didn't tell Dean about. About Jessica burning on the ceiling. That vision you had of the test and you knew the answers before you went in. You're special Sam."

"I don't understand." Sam said, staring at Brady. Brady walked closer, a dark smile on his face.

"You were born special Sam. Your kind is a very rare kind. You're wanted. I am supposed to bring you to my boss." Brady laughed. Dean came in then, carrying some water and a box of Zebra cakes.

"Hey Sammy I… holy shit!" He dropped everything he was holding and grabbed his gun he kept close by the bed. The room had a hint of sulfur smell in it.

"Easy Dean. Guns aren't necessary." Brady said. "I'm just taking your husband here, or should I say brother." He laughed. "That's nasty, even by my standards." He blinked then, his eyes black. A smile curled on his face.

"Shit!" Sam said, jumping up and going to stand by Dean.

"Sam. Dean. The things you two have gotten up to." Brady laughed, watching them. "The people you have killed. You're no better than me it seems." Dean glared him down. "But Azazel, he doesn't want me to hurt Sam. Physically at least. But Dean is fair game. Just like Jessica was."

"You...you killed Jess?" Sam asked. Brady smiled.

"Brady here was really in love with her. Madly in love. But she walked in on things she wasn't supposed to see. So, of course she had to die. Just like your mommy." Dean had enough then and fired at Brady, hitting him a couple times in the chest. Brady just laughed.

"Apparently you didn't get to demons in your fighting the supernatural class. You boys have a lot to learn." He smiled at Sam. "I'll see you later Sammy." With that, black smoke shot out of Brady's mouth, going out the window. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping.

"Brady!" Sam said, running to him. Tears were falling down Brady's face as Sam knelt by him.

"S-Sam." He cried out. "I...I killed…"

"You didn't. You didn't." Sam said. Brady grabbed Sam's hand with his shaking one.

"I don't want to die." He whispered before his eyes fell closed and his hand went lax in Sam's. Sam looked back at Dean, tears in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be safe here.

"Sammy," Dean said, getting Sam's attention. "Pack some stuff. Whatever we can comfortably fit into Baby. I'm going to take care of Brady's body."

"Dean…"

"We can't stay. It's not safe." Dean told him. "I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't want this for you baby boy." He brushed back Sam's hair. Life on the road, that's what they were doomed to it seemed. Sam nodded and left to get their old duffle bags. Dean took Brady's body out away from Palo Alto, to someplace with high crime, where it wouldn't surprise anyone that a murder had happened.

When he got home, he found Sam standing in the kitchen, staring out the window. They could stay, but that demon knew exactly where they were. And there was always the chance that the police would decide to pin the fire on Sam, and possibly Brady's murder. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I will make this up to you." Dean whispered.

And just like that, the Winchester's disappeared into the night, leaving behind a house full of things that they couldn't take with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Language, violence, murder**

**Present**

"You were so close to graduating Sam." Victor said. "Why didn't you stay? Why give up all that work?"

"I was in a bad place mentally." Sam explained. "So I went to my uncle's for a while to clear my head and just decided I didn't want to go back."

"And you're telling me through all of this, you didn't contact your brother once?" Victor asked, sounding unsure of the stories Sam was telling him.

"He would call every once and awhile, but we really weren't that close. He stayed on his half of the country, I stayed on mine. That was that." Sam explained. Victor nodded and sat back in his chair, just watching Sam.

**Early 2006**

Motel room after motel room. It was amazing how easy the two of them could fall back into the life after living in Pleasantville for so long. They were both stressed about having to give up their apple pie life, so Sam took it upon himself to find people for Dean to kill. He would seduce them, lead them to someplace private, and Dean would be waiting with his trusty knife. They would only take cash and things that couldn't be tracked, and they would leave their bodies It was a common thing they fell into. Sam, the charmer and Dean, the killer. Bonnie and Clyde.

But, they also saved people. People who deserved to be saved from Wendigo's and such. Everything went good until they reached St. Louis. Some of the people Sam had befriended in Stanford lived there, and while he was excited to see them, he knew he would have to answer questions he wasn't really sure how to answer.

While in St. Louis, the stumbled upon a shapeshifter. It snagged Dean and took Sam along for his plans.

"You're not him." Sam said. The shapeshifter had gone on a killing spree, which was not what set Sam's alarms off, even though him and Dean had a system and weren't taking very many lives in each city to stay under the radar. It was the fact that this Dean tried to kill him. He tied Sam to a chair and placed his knife at Sam's neck.

"What gave me away Sammy?" The shapeshifter laughed, nicking Sam some. Sam hissed in pain.

"Dean would never do this to me." Sam growled.

"Your brother is a killer boy. What makes you think he won't snap on you some day. And you'll be laying in a ditch just like all those other people he's killed."

"He loves me. He would never do that." Sam spat at the shapeshifter. He laughed.

"Love makes monsters of us all Sammy." He laughed. He brought the knife down, almost seductively, to Sam's chest. "And your brother is a monster, just like the rest of us."

"Hey!" Dean called out. The shapeshifter jumped and Dean opened fire on him, shooting him until his clip was empty. Silver bullets were amazing. The shifter fell to the ground and Dean quickly went to Sam, untying him and checking him for injuries.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean, noticing some bruises and rope burn from where the shifter had kept him hostage.

"I'm fine." Dean grumbled, noticing the bit of blood running down Sam's neck. "Fuck, what did he do to you?"

"It's just a nick. I'm fine." Sam said. Once he was free, Dean had him swept up into his arms. "We need to get out of here Dean. Cops will be on the way."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said.

When they were far enough from St. Louis, they hid out in a motel. They sat down on their king size bed, thinking about everything that had happened. This shapeshifter had been set on destroying them. Just how many more monsters were there out there that wanted to do the same?

"Let me look at your neck." Dean said, moving so he could examine where the knife had cut Sam.

"It's fine. I promise." Sam told him. Dean placed a gentle kiss over the tiny cut. "I've had worse."

"I know. And that's what scares me sometimes." Dean sighed. He settled back on the bed by Sam, wrapping his arm around him. They were both quiet for a bit. "What are you thinkin' about baby boy?"

"I…" Sam rubbed at his forehead.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam didn't seem to even acknowledge his presence. Instead, he slid down off the bed to his knees, holding his head in his head.

"God!" Sam cried out, gripping his hair.

"Sammy! What is it?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of Sam and putting his hands on his arms.

"D-De…" Sam's vision started to blur and suddenly, he wasn't looking at Dean anymore. He was seeing a woman sitting in front of him and Dean sitting next to him. She was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He saw Dean start to put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, but she said something and he lowered them to the floor.

And it seemed, as soon as it had started, it was over. Sam almost collapsed in Dean's arms, but he didn't completely lose consciousness. Dean was holding him up though, keeping him from falling flat onto the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam's eyes fluttered open. He felt drained now. He looked up at Dean, their eyes locking. Dean cradled Sam's face in his hands, trying to find any reason for what had just happened to him. "What was that?"

"I…" Sam sighed. He slowly moved to stand to sit on their bed instead of the gross smelling floor. Dean followed him, just in case Sam fell. "Sometimes, I have these dreams…"

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "What about them?"

"Sometimes, they come true. And I think that those dreams are something more now, because that's what that was." Sam explained. Dean stared at him for a long moment. "It started when I was about fourteen or fifteen. I had a dream we were standing at a burning pyre, just you and me."

"John." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"It didn't happen often. More so when we moved to Palo Alto. I had a dream about a test. I saw the answers for the test. A couple days later, I took that test. I knew the answers before I even got there. I thought it was just a coincidence. Brady thought it was hilarious."

"Wait, you told Brady all this?" Dean asked. "But not me?"

"Dean…"

"I'm your fucking husband Sam. What else have you been keeping from me?" Dean asked. "Were you and Brady a thing?"

"What? No!" Sam said. "I love you. I would never do that to you." Sam sighed. "I had dreams about finding Jess on the ceiling before she died. But I had no idea when it was and I just thought it was the stress getting to me."

"Did you tell that one to Brady too?" Dean asked.

"No. Dean, I just told him because I wanted to see if maybe it was a stress thing." Sam said, trying to calm Dean down. When Sam reached out for him, Dean stood up. "Dean, where are you going?"

"Out." Dean growled, walking out of the motel room and slamming the door, leaving Sam sitting there alone.

Dean went to a bar. If this would have been a different universe or something, he would've been hitting on some of the other patrons. Instead, he saw in the back corner, fuming over everything with Sam. He was some couples dance to the music coming from the jukebox in the corner, some guys playing pool and darts. He didn't even feel like hustling. What he felt like doing was something else.

That's when he spied the lonely looking girl the opposite booth from him. He smirked a little, messed up his hair, and made his way over. She was sweet, he was charming, and a few drinks in, they were ready to leave together. Dean let her in the car and drove them away from the bar.

"I love this car." Barbara, the girl, laughed, her speech a little slurred.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Dean said.

"Bet that backseat is real nice for activities." She laughed, rubbing Dean's arm.

"Hmmm yeah it is." Dean said, thinking back to a couple times that him and Sam couldn't afford a motel room and used the car for their bedroom. Of course, they had to sleep seperate, but they were together.

Dean pulled off the main road, into a access road hidden by brush, a couple hills, and a fence. Barbara smiled and reached over, pressing her mouth against Dean. Dean let her for the time being.

"Why don't we do this outside the car?" He said. "Moonlight makes your eyes more beautiful."

"Oooo, I've never dated an exhibitionist." She laughed. Dean just nodded and led her out of the car. He let her kiss on him for a little bit, her cheap perfume rubbing on him. He knew he would reek of it when he made his way back to Sam. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and flicked open his pocket knife before stabbing her in the side. The scream she let out was like music to Dean's ears. He grabbed her by her hair to keep her from leaving and just kept stabbing, over and over again. The screams slowly died from her lips and he dropped her to the ground.

He was breathing heavy as he stared down at her. This didn't feel the same as the kills from the past few years had. He glanced back at Baby, expecting to see Sam in the passenger seat with glazed over eyes, licking his lips, but it was empty. Just like this kill had been.

"Fuck." Dean sighed. He went to the trunk and put on some gloves and grabbed the bottle of alcohol wipes he kept. He wasn't even sure if that got rid of fingerprints, but he hadn't heard different. He searched her for her wallet. Barbara Kiniki, 27 from St. Louis. He sighed and took the cash from her wallet. It wasn't much, she used a card mainly. Then he took to wiping down her body. She was lemon scented and bloody. He pushed her over into the ditch before stashing his supplies and driving away.

Dean came back to the motel, expecting to find Sam moping on the bed. But he wasn't. Instead, Dean heard the showering running. He made his way into the bathroom and peeked around the curtain to see Sam sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the spray wash over him. Dean stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the shower, settling by Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. Dean could see his muscles were tensed and knotted from everything.

"Me too." Dean responded. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." Sam told him, moving closer and resting his head on his shoulder. He could smell the cheap perfume and the metallic scent of blood. "How was the kill?"

"It wasn't the same." Dean said, placing a kiss to the top of Sam's wet head. "I was thinking when I was driving back. I remember reading something in John's journal about someone named Missouri back in Lawrence. We could look them up, see if maybe they've got some answers for us. If they helped dad back then, they've gotta know something about what's going on." Sam nodded. Dean cupped Sam's face so he could look at him. "Just no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay De." Sam whispered. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam's. It felt so much better than kissing on Barbara Kiniki.

"Did you want to clean up?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted the water to relax my muscles." Sam told him. Dean nodded.

"Let's get you to bed and I can rub them for you." Dean helped him up and dried him off. But when he got Sam to the bed and laid down for his massage, he was asleep before it even started.

Tomorrow, they would head back to a place Dean swore he would never return to. But for the moment, they needed to just be together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Language**

**Present**

Victor had left the room a bit ago to think about some of the things Sam had told him. There was no way that it could be true what he was saying. It all seemed a little too perfect, a little too rehearsed.

"Everything okay?" Diana asked. Victor sighed.

"He's hiding something. I know he is. I just can't get him to crack." Victor told her.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he doesn't know anything." Diana suggested. Victor shook his head.

"I've seen his brother's and dad's files. I know what the Winchester's are capable of. There's no way that Sam is innocent."

"Well, you've only got a few more hours to keep him." Diana pointed out. Victor sighed.

"I know, I know." He headed back to the interrogation room. He decided to sit outside and observe for a little bit. Because Sam was going to do something to slip up. He just knew it.

**2006**

Sam's head hurt. He wasn't sure if it was from being in the car the whole time, or if there was another vision/dream thing coming on. All he knew was he wanted to sleep and get rid of the headache. Dean had even turned on the soft rock station. Currently, a Bryan Adams song was playing lowly from the speakers and Sam had his eyes closed.

"_Love makes monsters of us all_." A voice said in his head. Sam groaned a little moved, getting Dean's attention. Sam hadn't been sleeping very well the past few nights. Dean had hoped that being in Baby with the soft rock playing would help.

"De?" Sam asked, opening his eyes some.

"We're almost there baby boy." Dean said, playing with his hair for a bit. "How's your head feel?"

"Hurts a little." Sam said, sitting up more to stretch his back some. "I hope this Missouri has some answers for us."

"Me too." Dean mumbled.

They arrived in Lawrence and parked at a motel. Dean made to get out, but Sam snagged his hand, stopping him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Get two queens." Sam said. Dean looked like his heart had been broken.

"Is it something I did?" He asked.

"No. I just...we're brothers here, right? I'm still going to curl up in the same bed as you. I just don't want the weird looks that go with it." Sam said.

"Like anyone's going to remember us. I was four and you were six months when we left." Dean said.

"Missouri might." Sam said. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll get us two queens." Dean went up to get their room for their Lawrence stay. He came back a bit later and parked the car in front of their room. It made him think of all the times when they were younger and they were sharing a room with John. Two seperate queen beds and one of the three would usually end up sleeping on the couch.

Sam immediately sat at the small table and started to look into Missouri as Dean set about making the room safe. He heard the familiar clicks of the keyboard and mouse as Sam navigated the browser. Dean found a phone book in the nightstand between the two beds.

"Found it." Dean and Sam said at the same time. They looked up at each other. Sam had a list of psychics in the area. Dean had an advertisement for Missouri Moseley: Psychic.

"Well, guess we're on the right path then." Dean said. "Do you want to go now or…"

"Let's go." Sam said. "The sooner we can get some answers, the better." Sam got up, ready to go. Dean grabbed him and pulled him to him, kissing him deeply. He could feel the way Sam melted.

"What was that for?" Sam asked when they broke apart.

"I don't know when I'm going to get to kiss you again." Dean said. Sam blushed a little but managed to gain himself as they left to go talk to Missouri.

Missouri was not what Sam and Dean had expected. She was probably a foot shorter than them, but firey as hell. They watched as she talked to one of her clients and looked at her as he left.

"Poor fool. His wife is cheating on him." She sighed. "Well, Sam and Dean, come on." The boys looked at each other before following her to her office. She smiled at the both of them. "Boys, you grew up so handsome!" Dean glanced over at Sam. He didn't miss the look on Missouri's face though. But she didn't say anything. She had seen a lot worse from hunter children over the years. Instead, she closed her eyes for a second to focus.

"So, you know us." Dean said. Missouri nodded.

"Your daddy brought you with him when he came to visit me." She said. "I heard…"

"He died?" Sam said. "Werewolf."

"Tragic." She said. "At least you boys have each other, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding. "But, we came here for some questions."

"Well, take a seat." Missouri said, motioning for them to sit down. "What can I help with?" Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean started to put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "Boy, you put your feet on my table and I'm going to beat you with a spoon."

"I didn't…"

"You were thinking about it. And your little muscle twitches said otherwise." She told him. Dean sighed and kept his feet planted on the ground. Sam's heart was racing. This was his vision. Missouri, the coffee table, everything.

"Sam?" Dean asked, getting Sam's attention.

"Sam." Missouri said, taking his hands in hers. He looked up at her. "Tell me."

"The...the thing that killed my mom, it killed one of my best friends." Sam told her. "And I've heard it's after me. And I don't know why." Missouri could see the tears in his eyes at what he had told her. She glanced over at Dean, who was sitting closer to Sam know and rubbing his back in small, soothing circles.

"Sam, he's after you and me. Well, not so much me anymore." Missouri explained to Sam. "We are a rare breed. We're natural born psychics."

"What?" Dean asked. "Sammy's not psychic."

"I'm afraid he is." Missouri said. "The question is, what kind of psychic are you Sam? Me? I can read thoughts. It was so hard when I was younger and it made my head feel like it was going to explode. But I learned to control it and now I can listen in if I want, but I don't have to."

"I have these dreams and sometimes they come true." Sam told her. "And one of them happened when I was awake a few nights ago. In fact, I saw you and Dean was about to put his feet up on the table."

"You can see the future." Missouri said with a smile.

"So, why does this demon or whatever want natural born psychics?" Dean asked.

"They're rare." Missouri said. "And it's hard to predict them unless you have some insider secrets. A psychic child can be born to non-psychic parents, and vice versa. Say if Sam was to have a child, there would be no guarantee that he or she would be psychic." She paused for a second. "My son isn't psychic. Or if he is, he's keeping it from me."

"So this demon wants natural born psychics? For what?" Dean asked. Missouri shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "He seems to have given up on us older ones and are going after the younger generation." She got up and went to a desk. "I have talked to some hunters who have told me there seem to be a surge of twenty-two year olds with psychic abilities. Normally, in the United States, there are one or two a year. According to what some hunters have shared with me, and now including Sam, in 1983, there were at least 8."

Sam and Dean sat there, thinking about it all. There were 7 other people out there like Sam that didn't have their knowledge. For all they knew, the demon could've gotten them already.

"Sam." Missouri said, pulling Sam from his thoughts. "It's going to be hard at first, but with some training and meditation, you'll realize you've been given a gift." She offered Sam a small smile. "And I can help you. Of course, I don't see the future, but I can teach you ways to ease the pain. It will get better with time."

"Thank you Missouri." Sam said. "We really should be going though."

"You don't have to rush off." She said.

"We haven't really slept in like forty-eight hours." Sam said with a bit of a laugh. Missouri nodded.

"Well, don't be strangers." She told them. "I expect to see you again."

"Thanks for everything." Dean said as the two rushed out. Dean knew she had read some of the stuff in his mind. He just wasn't sure what she had read. He followed Sam out to the Impala, and neither of them spoke until they were safe back inside the confines of their motel room.

"Why me?" Sam asked as he sat on one of the beds, his head in his hands. Dean shed his jacket and knelt on the floor in front of Sam. "Why did it have to be me?"

"Sweetheart, look at me." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and he could see the fear in his little brother's eyes. "You're still the boy I fell in love with. You're still the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, that will change that. Not this, not anything else."

"But…" Sam started to say. Dean shook his head.

"We're going to work through this, just like we always do." Dean told him. "Some little psychic crap isn't changing anything. I mean, you're Sam Fucking Winchester after all." He smiled when he saw the little smirk on Sam's face.

"I guess you're right." Sam laughed a little.

"Of course I'm right. I'm older and wiser." Sam rolled his eyes a little. Dean moved to sit by Sam. "Come here." He pulled him to him and kissed him gently. "We will deal with these visions or whatever as they come. But for now, we have each other. And I've missed you." He placed gentle kisses on Sam's collarbone. Sam let himself relax. Dean was good at that. Getting the tension out of Sam's muscles.

Dean was great at therapy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Language, hurt!sam, hurt!dean**

**Present**

"Don't you think it's a little weird just staring at him?" Diana asked as she stood by Victor. "Have you even asked him if he needs to use the bathroom?"

"An hour ago. He declined." Victor said. "And I just want to observe for a little bit. Watch the way he ticks."

"Man, if you were someone else I'd say you have a crush on him." Diana laughed. Victor glared at her. "I mean, you stare at him any longer and I'm going to start expecting you to go watch a documentary about Ted Bundy and call him hot." Victor rolled his eyes. "Okay, well you stand here and watch him like a creep. Call me if you need anything."

**2006**

"Sam?" Dean said, getting Sam to open his eyes after a vision had tore through him. It was getting a little better each time. Sam didn't pass out the way he had. Usually he just had to close his eyes for a second to calm down.

"'M okay." Sam said, leaning back against the passenger seat.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"Headlights." Sam said. "And twisted metal. That's about it."

"Why couldn't your freaky visions be a little more specific?" Dean asked. Dean took a glance over at Sam. "Sorry. I know you can't control what you see."

"It's okay. I agree. I wish that it was more than just some flashes here and there." Sam rubbed his eyes. They had been doing hunts on and off, since speaking with Missouri. They had even found one of the other kids that was born psychic, only for him to turn a gun on himself with his own powers.

Then there was Meg. She was a girl Sam had met when him and Dean had had a huge fight. Dean ended up almost getting eaten by a demigod Scarecrow, and Sam had gotten a stalker in the name of Meg Masters. She was determined to kill Dean and get Sam all for herself, and had made a pact with some shadow monsters called Daeva. She started to kill people using them, and would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Bobby rushing in and Sam flipping her alter, causing the Daeva to throw her from the window.

Sam had had visions about most of it, but not all. He didn't see the scarecrow, just Dean in the orchard. He didn't see Meg, just the Daeva. If only it had told him more. What was the point of having these damn things if it was just going to tell him part of the story?

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked, looking out the window.

"Bobby's." Dean said. "After everything that happened with Meg and the Daeva, he thought it would do us some good to relax there."

"Good idea." Sam said. But the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end. He looked around. Something about the scenery seemed familiar.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "You okay?" He glanced over at Sam. Through the darkness, two bright headlights seemed to be the first thing Sam saw.

"NO!" Sam screamed. And that's when the truck hit them. Screeching tires, flying glass. Sam felt like a rag doll as he was thrown around. The truck stopped though and so did Baby. Dean and Sam's bodies came to rest in the front seat of the crushed up car. Sam groaned and looked around, trying to figure everything out.

"Shit!" He heard a voice say. They hadn't been far from Bobby's, and the sound of the crash had echoed in the empty area. Bobby was there. "Sam, son, can you hear me?" Sam wasn't sure if he responded or not, but Bobby was calling for help. "Sam, help is on the way." Sam nodded but closed his eyes to rest for a bit.

The next thing he knew, him and Dean were being loaded into an ambulance.

"De." Sam said, reaching out for him. "De!"

"Sir, you need to calm down." The EMT said gently. "You both have been in a serious car accident. We're taking you to Sioux Fall General. You and your husband are just going to be just fine."

"What?" Sam asked, unsure if he had just heard right.

"Your husband's dad told us." The EMT told Sam. "Don't worry Sam, we're going to take care of you." His eyes were black just as Sam shut his eyes.

"Your injuries weren't that bad." The doctor told Sam hours later. He hadn't been able to see Dean the entire time, and he was just itching to be discharged. "I recommend staying for observation though."

"I'll be in the hospital, but I'm fine." Sam said. "I need to get to Dean."

"His dad is with him right now. You need to rest." The doctor said, but Sam shook his head. The doctor sighed. "Fine. I'll get your papers." He sighed and left to get a nurse to bring Sam his discharge papers. She brought them in later, Sam signed them, and then made his way to where they told him Dean was.

He stood outside the window, watching Dean. Fuck, he looked back. His body looked so broken and Sam wasn't even sure if he had woken up since he had been brought to the hospital. He didn't see anyone in Dean's room, and he wasn't sure who the dad was they had been talking about. It had to be Bobby. That's all he could think of.

"It's okay." A nurse said, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder. "You just have to have faith." She walked away from him, a smirk on his face.

That's when pain erupted behind Sam's eyes. He probably had a concussion, and mixing that with this vision was painful. His vision blurred and he braced himself against the wall, holding himself up.

He saw Dean, laying on the bed. Doctors and nurses were surrounding him. Someone was opening his shirt and placing those paddles on his chest. The monitor he was hooked up to showed a straight line. They tried and tried to get his heart started, but nothing worked.

Sam came back to before they called it. Tears were streaming down his face at what he had just seen. Everything else had come true so far. So why wouldn't this? He looked into Dean's room one more time. He wanted to go in there, to hold his hand until the end, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he went wandering, finding himself in the chapel.

"I don't know if anyone is listening," Sam began as he set in a pew, head bowed. "But Dean means the world to me. I just...don't take him. Please don't take him." He felt someone sit next to him.

"Do you need to talk about it?" A man's voice said.

"No." Sam said, not really wanting to open up to a stranger.

"Come on Sam, you can tell me anything." The man said with a bit of a chuckle. Sam turned to look at him.

And was greeted with yellow eyes.

"You!" Sam yelled, jumping up.

"Lower your voice Sam. We are in the house of the lord after all." He smiled at Sam. "I believe my son told you my name."

"Azazel." Sam said. He nodded.

"You are a smart one Sam." He said. "And I've been looking for you for a long, long time."

"Just go away." Sam said, trying to walk away from the demon. But something he said made Sam stop in his tracks.

"I can save him." Azazel said. Sam stopped and looked at him. "Dean. I can save him. Your vision doesn't have to come true."

"And what do you want from me?" Sam asked, his mind starting to consider everything.

"All you have to do is come with me." Azazel said. "No soul exchanging, no first born children. Just come with me and Dean won't die." Sam didn't even have to think it through. Given his option, it was a no brainer.

"Okay. Now save him."

Dean's eyes opened slowly. God, his body was sore and his head hurt. And his mouth was dry. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision before he took a glance around the room. He didn't see Sam looming over him, but he did see Bobby. And that's when his panic started to set in. If Sam wasn't in here, was he…

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"B-Bobby." Dean coughed a little.

"Boy, you got so lucky." He laughed. "Truck mainly hit the back of the Impala. Barely missed you. Oh, and I'm your dad. It's the only way they'd let me in to see you." There was a water bottle on the table by Dean's bed. Bobby helped him drink some to help his sore throat.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. "You said we weren't that bad."

"I don't know. I'll go see what I can find out." Bobby stopped before he headed out. "Oh, you might want this back. They took it off in case your fingers swelled." He set the black wedding band on the table and walked out. Dean stared at it for a second. He knew Bobby had to have seen the matching one on Sam's finger. And he wasn't really ready to lose the only family that cared for them.

Bobby came back a moment later, his face ashen.

"Bobby? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Sam, uh, he's not here." Bobby said. "He was discharged awhile ago and he's gone."

"What? How?" Dean asked. Bobby brought a piece of paper over to Dean.

"Smell this." He said. Dean raised an eyebrow and sniffed the paper, cringing back a little. It smelled like…

"Sulfur." Dean whispered. Bobby nodded. "Oh god, Sammy. What did you do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Language, violence, death**

**Chapter 13**

**Present**

Victor observed. He watched Sam through the window of the interrogation room, drumming his fingers on the table, bouncing his knee, fidgeting. He almost looked like a normal person, but deep down, Victor knew he wasn't. He knew he was covering for Dean, and if he had a way to prove it, he would lock them both up so fast. He watched as Sam twisted the black band on his finger

"Where'd you get that?" Victor asked himself. He looked down at the file. Some grainy, black and white surveillance photo of Dean. And there on his left hand was a black band, much like Sam's. "Sam, Sam, Sam, I think you have some explaining to do."

**2006**

Dean was released from the hospital and he immediately went with Bobby back to his home. He saw the crushed remains of the Impala sitting in the back, and he made a mental note to fix it. But he had to find Sam. That's all there was to it. Bobby saw the way his eyes lingered on the car though. He knew how much Dean loved her and took care of her. And seeing her in this shape was just heartbreaking.

"If you feel up to it, you can go ahead and start on fixing her up." Bobby said. "I'll make some phone calls. Get my information." Dean nodded and walked over the the Impala. He ran a hand on the crunched frame and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." Dean whispered. "I'm going to fix this. Promise."

So he got to work as Bobby paced inside, talking to other hunters for any kind of sign that Sam was out there, alive and well. Dean was working on straightening the frame when Bobby came out. It had been hours and Dean's body was screaming from all the torment he was putting it through.

"Dean, you should come inside." Bobby said. "It's getting late." Dean closed his eyes and laid the mallet down. Bobby watched him as he walked inside and he saw the way Dean's shoulder hung in defeat. "I don't have word on Sam yet, but I have word on something else."

"What?" Dean asked with a bit of a sigh.

"A hunter friend of mine, a man named Daniel Elkins. He claims to be in possession of a gun. A very special gun." Bobby told Dean.

"Yeah? So?" Dean asked.

"It's the Colt." Bobby said.

"That hunter legend that supposedly can kill demons? Yeah right." Dean said, going to the fridge for a beer even though the meds he was on would tell him not to.

"It can kill more than just demons Dean." Bobby told him. "They say it can kill anything. Werewolves, vampires, that Yellow Eyed son of a bitch."

"So, you're telling me that this Daniel Elkins guy has a gun that can kill anything? Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Bismarck, North Dakota." Bobby said. "Last I heard, his cabin was just outside the city. But I haven't talked to him in awhile. I'm just going off of what Rufus Turner told me."

"Well, guess I'm headed to North Dakota a long shot." Dean said. Bobby stopped him.

"I'll go." Bobby said. "You stay here and fix the Impala up. We're going to need a fast car, and my Roadrunner has about had it when it comes to speed." Dean sighed. He knew that Bobby was trying to distract him. And if something happened, he knew that a hurt Sam would be more comfortable in the Impala then in the Roadrunner or GTO.

"Okay." Dean said. "I'm gonna get started on her tomorrow. Quite a bit can be salvaged, and what can't, I think I can find laying around." Dean was pretty confident in his skills. He knew that he could get Baby up and running in no time. But without knowing what happened to Sam, he wasn't sure where he was going to look once he did get the Impala fixed.

"Dean? You okay?" Bobby asked. Dean took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said, even though he was stressing out and just wanted to kill something. But not Bobby. Never Bobby.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Not really." Dean said. "I'm just going to go to bed I think." Bobby nodded and watched as Dean ascended up the stairs. He made his way to his own room then to back for his trip to North Dakota.

Dean went to sleep that night with a nightmare of him holding Sam's limp body.

**Location Unknown**

Sam awoke with a jolt. The rotten smell of sulfur lingered in the air and it was chilly. He sat up on the thin mattress he laid on. It had seen better days, that was for sure. Sam looked around the small room he was in. All that was in it was him and the bed. He wasn't even sure how he got there. One moment, he was at the hospital, the next, he was waking up there. He looked at the rickety old door and carefully opened it. A long, cold hallway greeted him.

"What the fuck?" Sam whispered. His breath could be seen, and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or ghost activity. A woman's shriek caught his attention then and he raced down the hallway to where a woman was being backed into a corner by a man in a black and white striped prison uniform. Sam looked over at a room that he realized was a cell. He pulled a loose bar off of it, prayed it was iron, and swung. The man disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" The girl asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sam." He said. "And that was a ghost."

"Lily." She said. "And ghosts are real?"

"It's a brave new world." Sam sighed. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"I don't know." Lily said. "I don't even know where here is."

"It's obviously a prison." Sam said, looking around. He looked down at the bar in his hand. "I'm just not sure what prison it is. Or why we're here."

"Maybe it's the man with the yellow eyes." Lily said. "He came to me at the funeral. Told me he could help me." She looked down at her gloved hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lily? What happened?" Sam asked. Lily didn't get to answer before a man with shaggy hair was running towards them.

"Holy shit!" He said, sliding to a stop. "There's more people!"

"Hi?" Lily said, giving him a look.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, sizing up the other guy.

"I'm Andy." He said. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the club of I have no fucking clue." Lily said. "So is it just us three?"

"Not quite." Another man said. Sam, Lily, and Andy looked to see two more people walking to them, the man who had spoken and another woman. "I'm Private Jake Talley. US Army."

"Ava." The other girl said, waving. "Secretary." She laughed a little. Sam could tell that she was scared and nervous.

"Andy." Andy told them.

"I'm Lily." Lily said, shivering some from the cold.

"Sam." Sam offered his hand to Jake, who shook it.

"Where is this place?" Ava asked, looking around. "It's so, gross." A mouse scampered by then and she squeaked. Sam walked over to a wall where an old, rusted plaque was. He wiped some dirt off of it.

"Tennessee State Prison." Sam said.

"Prison?" Lily asked. "You're kidding."

"Explains the ghost." Sam said.

"Ghosts aren't real." Ava said.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I've seen some ghosts." Andy said. Ava gave him a disgusted look.

"Were you high when these ghosts came to visit?" She asked. Andy was about to defend himself, but instead rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what's the last thing everyone remembers?" Sam asked. "I was at the hospital with my husband after a car accident."

"My third bong load." Andy told them.

"Picking out wedding invitations with my fiance." Ava added.

"Afghanistan." Jake said, back straight.

"My girlfriend's funeral." Lily whispered. Sam nodded.

"There's got to be some kind of connect. Are you guys all twenty-two?" Sam asked. They all nodded and it started to click in Sam's head. "Are...are you guys psychic?"

"What? No." Ava said. "I just have these dreams and…"

"Sometimes they come true?" Sam asked. Ava nodded.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Because I'm the same way, except my dreams don't always happen when I'm asleep." Sam told her.

"Well, I can get people to do things. Put images in their head." Andy explained. "I didn't mean to though. It was totally by accident. My twin, he did the same thing. But he was shot and killed." Jake walked over to a heavy piece of the roof that had caved in. He picked it up one handed.

"Sometimes I can get people to do things too. But it's usually when my adrenaline is high. Like the time that my buddy was trapped under a his Humvee. I told him to be calm and he did." Jake explained. Sam looked over at Lily, who was quiet.

"Guess I'm like Rogue to this team of X-Men." She said. "I touch things, and I can kill them." She closed her eyes. "I killed my girlfriend on accident. I wasn't expecting it to happen."

"Okay, so we're all 22. We all have these, whatever they are," Ava began. "But that doesn't explain why we're in an abandoned prison."

"I brought you here." A voice rang out. The five looked up at a catwalk that was in front of the upper level cells. A man stood there, smiling down at them, his yellow eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"You." They all five said. Ava stared up at him.

"Where's my fiance?" She asked. Azazel laughed.

"You wanted ease of stress from the wedding. So I helped with that." His laugh was dark and sent a deeper chill into them. "There is no wedding anymore. Your fiance is dead."

"WHAT?!" Ava cried out. "That's not what you promised!"

"You can't have stress for a wedding if there is no wedding." Azazel pointed out. Ava buried her head in Sam's chest and cried. "Let's see. Lily. I found you crying at that funeral. I told you that I could take your pain away."

"Did...did you bring Vanessa back?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not that generous. But I did erase you from all of her family's memories. You'll never have to deal with the pain of them accusing you of murdering their daughter."

"But her family loved me!" Lily screamed. Azazel just smirked.

"Andy, Andy, Andy." Azazel said, staring at him. "You probably don't really remember our meeting. You and your friends were a little too wasted it seems. But, you wanted to live wild and free. And you are. In fact, the lease at your apartment has been null and void. Your van has been repossessed. You have nothing tying you down!"

"You bastard!" Andy growled. "That's my home!"

"Not anymore. I think a cute family with a baby has taken it over." Azazel turned his gaze onto Jake. "You just wanted to go home. That's what you told me, right?"

"What did you do?" Jake asked.

"Well, nothing much. Except your AWOL now and if you are ever caught, a court martial and jail time are in your future." Azazel explained with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant!" Jake said. "I love my job. I just missed my mama."

"Oh. Guess you should've been a little more specific then." He finally turned his gaze to Sam. "And Sam Winchester. Boy, I have been waiting a long, long time to finally meet you."

"You killed Dean, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"No. I didn't. But the punchline of this joke is, he wasn't going to die anyway." Azazel laughed. "In fact, he was fine, just knocked out a little bit and needed some rest." He paced on the catwalk. "I hope you enjoy your time here. If you try to escape, I can't guarantee your safety. You do have some friends in the walls. They'll keep you company." He stopped and stared at them. "I'll be back for you five later!"

With that, he was gone. They looked around, but didn't see him. Ava's tears had slowed as she let go of Sam.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Jake asked. "We can't stay here. We're not prisoners!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Andy asked, sitting on a pile of rubble, looking defeated.

"I'm not staying here." Lily said. "I don't care what that fucker says. I'm getting out." With that, she ran for the door.

"Lily no!" Sam yelled. He went to stop her as she opened the heavy prison door. She stepped outside and turned to look at them.

"See. It's not bad." She told them. That's when something grabbed her from behind, twisting her head and making her fall to the ground. A woman with long, dark hair stood over her. She mumbled something in Latin and a blue light came out of Lily's open mouth, pouring itself into a small vial. She turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hi Sammy. I missed you." She said, her eyes black. "And man, is my dad going to be happy at what I got." She waved at him before she disappeared, leaving Lily's dead body laying on the cold, Tennessee ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: Language, violence, murder**

**Present**

"I'm really worried about him." Diana told another agent, Peter Sheridan, as they sat down for lunch.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Victor." She told him. "He's obsessing over this case. Was he close to one of the victims or something?"

"I think he just wants to catch the next Richard Ramirez or John Wayne Gacy. That's it." Peter told her. "And obsession is like an addiction. It consumes your life. He got a taste of this case and he wants more."

"But trapping the brother like this? It feel more like stalking."

"It happens. He's got a few more hours to get something out of Sam Winchester. But I don't think he's going to get anything." Peter took a drink. "If his brother really is alive and is killing people, that kid's probably so brainwashed that he's not going to say anything."

"I just hope that this whole thing doesn't turn around and bite him in the ass." Diana said. Peter nodded.

"You and me both. Because we'll be the ones to pick up the pieces if it does."

**2006**

Dean had made a lot of progress on Baby. He only stopped to eat when he started feeling light headed and his sore muscles begged him to take five minutes. He sat in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, and staring at the ring on his finger. Whatever had Sam was going to die a painful death, Dean was sure of it.

There was a loud knocking then on the front door. Dean sighed and got up. He knew how to keep records in case it was a customer. He made sure to have a weapon ready, in case it wasn't. He slowly opened the door.

"Bobby, I got here as soon…" The girl at the door started to say, but stopped when she saw Dean. "Dean Winchester?"

"Kaelyn Wesson?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same." She said. "Is Bobby here? He called me."

"How do you know Bobby?" He asked.

"I, well, you see…" She stuttered some. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me." Dean stepped out on the porch. Kaelyn sighed.

"So, monsters are real." She told him. "I discovered it the hard way and Bobby saved my life. In return, I do research and tracking for him or to take the overflow of hunters that need help." She explained. "And I know it's crazy but…"

"It's not crazy." Dean said, opening the house to her. "Why did Bobby call you?" Kaelyn made her way in and immediately set up her computer on an empty piece of table she found.

"Sam. He's missing. Bobby asked if I had any leads, and I was in the area anyway. There was a comic convention nearby." Kaelyn explained. She waited for her laptop to start up. "Just glad the old man has Wi-Fi." She looked at Dean. "How was Palo Alto?"

"You don't want to know." Dean said, shaking his head. Kaelyn nodded.

"I didn't finish at U of M either." She told him, typing away. "Not when some glowing blue monster thing kills your girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dean said. Kaelyn waved him off. He played with his ring out of habit.

"I just want you to know, I may have done a search on Sam not too long ago. Wanted to see how successful my graduating class was." She cleared her throat. "Congratulations on the wedding." Dean froze. He looked at her. "I always wondered if you two were really brothers or not. I figured you weren't, that it was some love thing. But I'm glad that you two were able to find some normal."

"Uh, thanks." Dean said. Kaelyn nodded. "I...I got some things to do out back. Gotta work on my car…"

"The Impala?" Kaelyn asked. "God, I love your car. I remember you taking Sam and me to the movies in it."

"Yeah, she needs some love." Dean said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I offer a hand?" She asked. "It's gonna take a bit to get the scan in."

"I…" Dean started to say.

"I know how to do electrical work." Kaelyn offered. Dean sighed.

"Fine. You can keep me company." Dean sighed. Kaelyn jumped up and followed him out to the yard where the restoration work was going on.

"Oh." Kaelyn said, staring at the Impala. "Oh sweet girl."

"She's tough." Dean said, working on sanding so he could repaint. "Wanna do this so I can work on some other stuff?" Kaelyn nodded and went to work on that. They worked in relative silence with just the radio playing some classic rock. Dean was surprised at how quick he was getting things fixed. He had worked on cars before with less damage that had taken longer to fix. But the boss he had had at the time was more for money than anything.

"I should go check on the scan. And you should eat something." Kaelyn said.

"I just ate." Dean said.

"That was about five hours ago." Kaelyn told him before heading in the house. Dean was shocked. He had been so focused on working that he didn't even realize how quickly time had went by. Dean sighed and made his way inside. Kaelyn was typing away at her computer. Bobby would be back soon, Dean hoped.

"I've got something." Kaelyn said as Dean got a beer out of the fridge. He made his way over. "Four other people, all twenty-two, have went missing."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Well, could it be whatever caused Sam to go missing?" Kaelyn suggested.

"That's a thought. Good job Kaelyn." He patted her on the back, making her flinch. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. Dean closed her laptop lid, making her look up at him.

"There wasn't a convention nearby, was there?" He asked. She looked down. "Kaelyn Wesson, you're pretty much my little sister. Now tell me what is going on."

"I ran." She said. "Things were going so good between us. We just moved to Mitchell and…" She didn't even have to finish. Dean knew what she was saying. He nodded to what she was saying.

"What's his name?" Dean asked, taking mental notes.

"Uh...Hudson. Why?" She asked.

"No reason." He snagged the keys to one of Bobby's pickup trucks. "Want some pizza? I want some pizza. And we're running low on beer."

"Want me to go get it?" Kaelyn asked.

"Nah. You stay here and do your research. I'll be back." He smirked at her before he walked out, making sure he had his favorite knife on him, preparing for the drive to Mitchell.

Dean used the browser on his phone to track down Hudson's in Mitchell. There were three. And stalking Kaelyn's MySpace page, he found pictures of the guy. He drove to the first house, but it was an old man with Navy tattoos on him. The second house though provided a better outcome.

He peered through the window and saw the douche sitting on the couch, surrounded by beer cans. Dean reached into his pocket, making sure that his knife was there. He looked around and saw no one was around. So he went to the door and rang the bell. It took a minute or so for Hudson to get to the door, so Dean rang the bell again.

"Fuck man, give me a moment." Hudson said as he opened the door. "What?"

"Hudson Davies?" Dean asked.

"Who wants to know?" Hudson asked.

"I think we need to have a little chat." He pushed Hudson back into the house by his face and slammed the front door shut.

"What the fuck man? Get out!" Hudson said. Dean punched him, knocking him to the ground. Hudson made to reach for the house phone, but Dean stepped harshly on his hand, satisfied when he heard joints pop and bones crack.

"I said I wanted to chat." Dean said, grabbing Hudson by the hair. "You hurt someone near and dear to me. You might know her. Kaelyn."

"That bitch sent you here?" Hudson asked. Dean punched him, satisfied at the bruise already spreading on his cheek.

"She didn't send me." Dean growled. "I came on my own. Because apparently, you have some trouble keeping your hands to yourself." He punched him again. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take this knife," He held up his favorite knife. "And I'm going to slice a little here, dice a little there. And when I'm done with you, you're going to look as ugly as your soul is."

"P-please don't do this." Hudson begged.

"Is that what Kaelyn said when you beat her?" Dean spat. "Because the way I see it, you're no better than the monsters I hunt on a daily basis." With that, he placed a hand over Hudson's mouth and stabbed his knife straight into his heart. As much as he would've loved to hear those delicious screams, he didn't want to risk neighbors calling the police. But in this neighborhood, Dean wasn't even sure if they'd show up.

He looked at the tears streaming down Hudson's face as he tried to hold on, praying for some kind of help to come to his rescue. But no savior came. Instead, he got more of Dean's blade to various parts of his body, until he finally gave up and came to rest in his own blood. Dean sat back, staring at his body.

"Good riddance." Dean hissed. He got up a moment later and searched the house. He pocketed any and all cash he saw, and took a few expensive items to make it look like a botched robbery. Anything that looked like it might be important to Kaelyn, he took with him. He made sure to wipe down anywhere his prints would be. Before he left, he turned to look at the body laying in the middle of the living room, staining the already grungy carpet. Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face before he turned and left.

"It's been hours." Kaelyn said as Dean came in. "Bobby called, said he's on his way back." She looked up. "Where's the pizza?"

"Forgot." Dean said. He laid her things on the table in front of her. "There's $250." He laid the cash on the table. "I borrowed $20 for gas."

"Dean?" She asked.

"Hudson won't be hurting anyone." He told her, walking away. "I'll call and have the pizza delivered." She caught a flash of red on his freckled skin. Blood. Her eyes widened and she got up, following him.

"Dean, what did you do?" She asked.

"What had to be done." He explained. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"No." She said, taking him by surprise. "I love true crime. I'd love to be apart of this story when it makes its way into some profilers textbook."

"God, you and Sammy are two peas in a pod, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Any way I can help, just let me know." She said. "I'll order the pizza. You go get cleaned up." She gave him a quick hug before going to find a menu in Bobby's kitchen.

**Tennessee**

"I appreciate what you're doing for them." Jake said as him and Sam walked one wing of the prison, while Ava and Andy walked the other.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked.

"Playing it cool, even though I know you're just as freaked out as the rest of us." Jake told him. Sam nodded. He was scared, but not of where they were. Of what Azazel wanted with him.

"So, you were in Afghanistan when this happened?" Sam asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah. I was just ready to go home." Jake sighed. "I loved my job, but the death, it just got too much. Watching innocent children being killed and then your best friend from high school getting sent home without the use of his legs…"

"Sorry." Sam said. Jake just shrugged.

"I just had gotten done telling one of my buddies I was ready to go home, then I went to bed in my barracks. I woke up here." Jake explained to Sam. "My friend just sort of chuckled and said I'd be out of there before I knew it. I thought he meant my tour would be up soon."

"It must have been him." Sam said.

"That yellow eyed freak. I'm going to kill him." Jake said. Sam nodded. "So, you were in a car accident?"

"Yeah. Dean and I were heading for a quiet weekend when a truck came out of nowhere and hit us." Sam said. "I had a vision of him dying and I went to the chapel and I prayed. He told me he could save him. I shouldn't have believed him, but I was so blinded by what I saw that...that I had to." Sam laughed some, but had tears in his eyes. "And the ironic part is, Dean wasn't even hurt that bad. He just needed to rest. And now I'm here in a fucking prison." Sam picked a piece of splintered wood off the floor and chucked it at the wall.

"We're going to get out." Jake said. "We've just got to figure it out so we don't get our necks broken like poor Lily." Sam played with his wedding band, a nervous habit that he had done ever since Dean had given him the ring.

"This place is disgusting." Ava said, looking at everything around her. "We're probably breathing in black mold as we speak!"

"I think that's the least of our problems." Andy said. "That man royally fucked up our lives. Even if we can go back…"

"Oh, I'm going back." Ava said. Andy rolled his eyes.

"If we get to go back, your fiance is dead and you just disappeared. How is that going to look on you?" Andy asked. Ava started to open her mouth to speak. "And my home and car are gone. I have nothing to go back there. And I guarantee you, the cops found my stash."

"Oh god." Ava said. "I just wanted to have a break from the planning stress. That was it!"

"I know, I know." Andy said, rubbing her back. "We're going to get out of here."

"But you just said that if we get out, our lives are over." She told him. He sighed. He was not good about talking to people. That was something his brother used to tease him about, but he wasn't much better. "I don't even remember the last time I ate."

"I'm starving." Andy said. "I don't suppose you'd want some grilled rat." He watched a rat scamper across the floor, earning a glare from Ava. With no electricity, it was getting dark inside. They were all going to meet in the main part and try to start a fire soon, using what few resources they had. They were getting ready to turn around and head back to find Sam and Jake when each of them breathed out a white cloud.

"Oh no, not again." Ava gasped. A form flickered in front of them then. He was wearing a striped uniform, much like the one Ava had faced before had on. His eyes were lifeless as he reached out for Ava and Andy.

"Get back!" Andy called out.

"Sam used one of the bars to fight it last time." Ava said, running over to one of the cells. Andy did the same, pulling on the bars but they wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on!" Andy said as he pulled. He looked back over to where the ghost had been standing, just to find him gone. "Ava?"

"Where'd he go?" She asked, looking at the same spot. Her breath showed again and she turned around to be face to face with the ghost. "ANDY!" She screamed. He ran over to try to get the ghost away from her, but the ghost grabbed her by the hair and repeatedly into the bars.

"Stop!" Andy said, running at the ghost. He ran through him, falling to the ground along with Ava. Andy started to shiver from the cold, his insides feeling like they were turning to ice. He groaned and pushed himself, looking over at Ava. "Ava?" HE asked, but she didn't answer. "Sam! Jake!"

His voice echoed through the halls of the prison. Sam and Jake raced towards him, seeing him cradling Ava's body in his arms. His skin was white from the cold as he shivered.

"Andy, what happened?" Sam asked.

"G-ghost." Andy said, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Yeah, those things as pesky." The woman from earlier said, walking up to them. "Oh, I'm gonna need you to move." She pushed Andy away from Ava and said the same Latin she said as she stood over Lily's body. The same light come out of Ava's mouth and she collected it.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. The woman smiled at him.

"Oh Sammy, I have my orders." She laughed. "I can't kill you guys. I'm just here to collect this." She shook the vial, laughing.

"Who are you?" Jake asked. She smiled.

"Sammy knows me. We go way back."

"Meg." Sam growled. She winked at him.

"I'll be back for that one soon." She motioned at Andy. "See you soon." With that, she was gone, leaving the three men alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: Language, violence, death**

**Present**

Victor had a couple phone calls he had to answer or his boss would have his badge. He left Sam in the interrogation room, twiddling his thumbs. Diana took this opportunity to stand at the window and watch him. He looked tired, like he just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week straight. There was no way that he was in cahoots with a serial killer.

"Just leave him alone." Diana whispered to no one in particular. She was convinced that Sam Winchester was innocent.

**2006**

"Dean. Kaelyn." Bobby announced as he came in the house the next morning. The two were in the backyard, working on the last few details for the Impala. Dean was so glad that there hadn't been too much damage. With the extra hands and company, Dean was able to get her fixed up in no time. Bobby made his way through the house to the two of them.

"Hi Bobby!" Kaelyn said, her voice filled with more happiness than it had in awhile. Dean smirked a little.

"Guys, I need you to come inside." Bobby said. Kaelyn looked over at Dean, who just shrugged. They followed the older hunter into the house, to his study. Kaelyn perched herself in a chair while Dean stood in front of Bobby's desk. Bobby sat a rectangular, metal box on the desk. It was hold and rusted, and was marked with different symbols.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"I call it a keep out box." Bobby said. "A lock box mark with symbols to keep demons out." He slid the box to Dean.

"Why do we need a demon lock box?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Bobby suggested. Kaelyn watched with bated breath as Dean slowly pulled the lid off.

Inside was something wrapped in old fabric, with another small box at the bottom of the bigger one. Dean unwrapped the fabric, feeling the weight of the item in it. Wrapped in the fabric was a gun. An old gun. With something inscribed on the barrell and a pentagram carved into the wooden handle. Dean read the inscription.

"Non timebo mala." Dean said.

"I will fear no evil." Kaelyn translated for him. Dean looked up at Bobby.

"Is this really The Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Bobby said. "I would suggest testing it, but…" He pulled out the smaller box. Taking the lid off, he showed what was inside. "We only have five bullets. And I'm not sure yet how to make more."

"But this gun can kill anything?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded. "That's the best fucking news I've heard in awhile. Now where's Sammy?"

"I'm working on that." Kaelyn told him. "You get the Impala fixed. I'll find Sam." She patted him on the shoulder and headed out. Dean stood there for a minute.

"Hey Bobby, she's gonna need a place to stay." Dean said.

"What? Why?" Bobby asked.

"Her and her boyfriend broke up. She's relieved but she doesn't have a place to stay now." Dean told him. "Do you mind? Sammy and I can hit the road and find someplace else."

"Dean, there's enough room. Not like you and Sam ever sleep in the separate guest rooms." Bobby chuckled. Dean smiled and made his way back out to Baby, stopping to tell Kaelyn what he had told Bobby, so she knew what to say if he asked.

Dean had just gotten the last touches done on Baby when Bobby came out, motioning for Dean to follow him inside. He saw Kaelyn typing away at her laptop faster than he had seen anyone type before. Dean looked over at Bobby.

"She found something." Bobby explained. Dean leaned forward, looking over her shoulder.

"What ya got for me?" Dean asked.

"Demonic signs near Nashville, Tennessee." She explained. "Circling around the site of the old Tennessee State Penitentiary."

"What kind of signs?" Dean asked. Kaelyn typed away for a moment.

"There's been some electrical storms in the area. Cows are just dropping dead. Crop life is dying. Churches are being destroyed. Looks like a demon is out for a joyride." She told him. "You think that's where Sam could be?"

"I bet it is." Dean said, standing. "I can feel it."

"It's a fourteen hour drive." Bobby told them.

"Baby can handle it. She's ready. Just need to take her for a test drive first." Dean said. As much as he was longing to rush out and find Sam, he couldn't risk the Impala breaking down and leaving them stranded in Missouri. He quickly grabbed his keys and went out to test Baby. Bobby turned on the TV for some background noise and started packing gear.

"In other news, the body of 28 year old Hudson Davies of Mitchell was found in his home. Police went to investigate when Davies did not show up for a meeting with his parole officer. Officials are saying that it looks like a robbery gone wrong, since pieces of electronics were found in the home."

Kaelyn stared at the TV, keeping the smile from spreading on her face. He was dead. She didn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder anymore. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her.

"Did you know him?" Bobby asked. Kaelyn shook her head.

"No. But he sounds like a real asshole." She said. Bobby nodded.

"Help me load stuff in my car." He told her.

"But, I thought we were taking the Impala." She was a little confused.

"We are, but I think that once Dean gets Sam back, it'll probably be better if we just take our own car home." Bobby told her. Kaelyn blushed a little and nodded, realizing what he was meaning.

Dean drove around Sioux Falls, making sure that Baby was handling right. Dean flipped on the radio, catching the local classic rock station. A familiar song reached his ears and he gripped the wheel tighter as he started to think of Sam. He thought of all the ways he was going to kill the bastard who took his Sam from him. He had killed John for getting in the way. This yellow eyed son of a bitch would be no different.

"I'm coming to get you Sammy." Dean whispered as the Led Zeppelin song played in the background. He sped back to Bobby's, ready to head out. Ready to get his Sammy home.

**Tennessee**

"Andy, how do you feel?" Sam asked as they sat around a fire. Sam was glad that they had been able to find the things to make a fire. They had found some salt in what had once been the prison's kitchen, and some iron in the old factory part. Sam had poured a circle of salt around them, and so far, no ghosts.

"Like I can't get warm." Andy said, shivering.

"Does that normally happen?" Jake asked, looking over at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you seem to be the expert on this ghost shit. Are you supposed to freeze like that after dealing with one?"

"I've walked through ghosts before, and I've got a chill. But I've never froze to death because of one." Sam said. "But the ghosts I've dealt with usually aren't dead inmates who probably endured mass amounts of torture over their lifetime and after."

"Great. I was a freak in life and now I'm gonna die a freak." Andy said, rubbing his hands together before holding them out to the fire. "What I would give for a joint right now."

"I just want some food." Jake said. "Either that chick with the long hair is going to snap our necks, we're going to get killed by a ghost, or we're going to starve to death. I didn't leave Afghanistan for this." Sam rubbed at his temples, a headache starting to brew.

"Sam?" Andy asked, looking up at him. Jake looked over as Sam curled in on himself, crying out.

"Agh!" Sam said as his vision blurred and the image changed.

He was standing on the catwalk, staring down at Yellow Eyes. He was saying something that Sam couldn't make out. Audio wasn't something that came often with his visions, and usually when it did, it left him feeling weak and disoriented. He watched as Azazel walked towards him and wrapped his hands around what Sam assumed was his neck.

Everything turned to normal and he was on his back, gasping for air. It felt so real, like the life was being choked out of him. He reached up and touched his neck, but there were no hands there. He looked up at Andy and Jake, who looked worried.

"Vision." Sam said, taking Jake's offered hand to sit up. "I think I'm next to die."

"Dude, death vision." Andy said. "That r-really s…" He stopped talking.

"Andy?" Sam asked. Andy clutched at his chest. "Andy, what is it?" He fell over then, landing on the salt circle. Jake touched him, but quickly pulled his hand back.

"He's like ice." Jake said.

"Is he…" Sam looked up at Jake, who watched for chest movement but found none. "Damn it!"

"It's just you and me Sam." Jake said. "That crazy bitch will be showing up here soon. Maybe we can corner her."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Meg laughed, standing over Andy. Sam and Jake both jumped. "Don't worry. I'm just doing some collecting. Nothing major." She pulled the light out of him, just like she had done to Lily and Ava.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Meg smiled at him.

"Give me a kiss and you can find out." She said, puckering up. Sam stayed back. "Party pooper. It's what makes you, well, you. My little psychics." She stepped back from them. "But you see, my daddy told me not to play with his toys, but I'm really rooting for little Sammy, so…" She appeared behind Jake then, stabbing him in the back with a rusted knife.

"Jake!" Sam screamed. Meg laughed as she twisted the knife, severing his spinal cord. Jake dropped to the ground, leaving Meg smiling at Sam.

"I want it to be you Sammy." She said. She took Jake's power from him. "I'm rooting for you." She disappeared then, leaving Sam alone in the prison.

"You want me to what?!" Sam screamed, turning around. "What do you want from me?!"

"I think I can answer that Sam." Azazel said from where he stood on the catwalk. "Come up here, so we can have a chat."


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: Violence, language**

**Present**

"How much more time does Victor have with that poor kid?" Peter asked Diana as she filled out some paperwork.

"Few more hours." She said. "He's just left him sitting in there by himself for the past hour or so."

"God, he has gone nuts." Peter said, shaking his head.

"I know." Diana said. "I'm afraid of what he'll do…"

**2006**

Bobby was close behind Dean and Kaelyn as they raced towards Nashville. Dean was white knuckling the steering wheel and running on caffeine. He had to get to Sam though. He wasn't sure what that damn demon had done to him at this point and he was a little scared of what he was going to find when they got there.

"Where are we looking for again?" Dean asked. Kaelyn flipped through the notes she had taken after she popped a Cheeto in her mouth.

"The old Tennessee State Penitentiary." She said. "All the omens seem to be surrounding it. It's been abandoned for awhile now."

"Good work." Dean said, offering her a small smile.

"Thanks Dean." She looked out the window at the fields as they sped by. It wasn't too much farther.

**Tennessee**

"What do you want?" Sam asked as he made his way to the unstable catwalk.

"I thought we could just talk for a little bit. Get ot know each other." Azazel said, offering Sam a smile. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

"Why did you kill my mom?" Sam asked.

"Jumping right to the chace then." He chuckled. "I didn't intend to. She...got in the way. Of us."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I've always known how powerful you were going to be Sam. It was written in the stars. And your mother, she knew it too. That's why she wanted to have your powers bound from a young age. But the day before this was to take place, I came to collect you. I couldn't let that power be held back."

"And she walked in on you taking me?" Sam asked.

"Not quite. You see, your powers were manifesting themselves before then. Just little things. But you must have been scared, despite me possessing someone who looked like your dad. And I couldn't grab you. I started to use that spell Meg has been using to drain some of the power so I could take you, but she walked in then. And, well, the rest is history."

"You bastard." Sam hissed. "She didn't have to die!"

"Like I said, she got in the way. And Sammy, it was always supposed to be you and me." Azazel took a step closer to Sam, but he stepped back. "I'll look past that."

"How did you know I was going to be powerful or whatever?" Sam asked. "How did my mom know?"

"I met your mommy and daddy in 1973. Things happened, details you don't care about. But your mom and I discovered the same grimoire. Someone found a list of natural born psychics, and you my dear, you would not even believe what it had to say about you."

"Yeah, well, whatever it said, it's wrong." Sam took a step back. "I am walking out those doors. I'm leaving here."

"Sam…" Azazel said, shaking his head.

"I'm going back to my family." Sam told him.

"You have one chance Sam. Come join me. Let's unlock your full potential and bring the world to its knees." Azazel's yellow eyes stared into Sam's soul. "Come on Sammy."

"Don't you call me that." Sam growled. "I will never do anything with you." Azazel shook his head.

"I was hoping that it didn't come to this Sam." Azazel sighed. Before Sam knew it, the demon hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I was really hoping that you would see my way on this." He kicked Sam, keeping him down. "But, I guess I'll just have to harvest from you now."

"I'll just exorcise you." Sam coughed. Azazel shook his head.

"I'll just come right back Sammy. You can't get rid of me." He laughed. He reached down and grabbed Sam by his neck, lifting him into the air with the power he had stolen from Jake. He started mumbling in Latin then, trying to extract Sam's powers from him.

Dean, Kaelyn, and Bobby pulled up in front of the rotting penitentiary. They got out of the cars, Dean making sure that the Colt was loaded and ready. They started for the doors when a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi Dean." She said with a smile. "I'm afraid I can't let you in there. A very important meeting."

"Get out of my way." Dean hissed.

"Come on. Is that any way to talk to an old friend." She blinked, her eyes black. "Or you just liked it better when I was feeling up little Sammy." She wiggled her finger.

"Meg." Dean growled. "I guess now would be as good as ever to try this out." He pointed the Colt at her. He smiled as hers fell.

"W-where'd you get that?" She asked.

"A friend." Dean said before firing, hitting her square in the chest. Kaelyn, Bobby, and Dean all watched as red, orange, and yellow sparked under her skin and she fell to the ground. "God, I love this thing." He stepped over Meg's body and raced into the prison. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Sam. And down at the end of a long catwalk was Sam. His feet were dangling as Azazel held him in the air, a blue light was glowing as it tried to escape Sam's body.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed. He raced up the stairs, running towards Azazel and Sam.

"This doesn't involve you." Azazel growled. "Wait your turn Dean." Dean ran towards them, aiming the Colt and firing. It hit Azazel in the shoulder and he turned to glare at Dean, Sam still in his hand as he started to lose consciousness. "My god boy, your soul is black." Azazel gasped, staring at Dean. "What have you done?"

"Anything I could to protect my Sammy." Dean aimed his shot and hit Azazel right in the middle of his forehead, getting the same results that he had from Meg. Azazel's body fell, along with Sam, who hit the floor hard. Dean went running to him.

"Sammy." Dean said, shaking him gently. "No, no, no. Sammy!" He pulled him to him, feeling for a pulse. "Come on baby boy, don't do this to me. I promised you I'd get you a house and normal life again." Tears were starting to fill Dean's eyes. "Please Sammy." Kaelyn and Bobby ran up the stairs, looking at Dean cradling Sam in his arms.

"Oh my god." Kaelyn gasped, covering his mouth. Dean got up and walked over to Azazel's dead body and fired twice into him with the Colt, making Bobby cringe. Dean was about to fire the third and final bullet when a small, almost inaudible voice could be heard.

"D-De?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings: Smut, language, talk of violence**

**Present**

Victor typed away at his computer, reading some information as it came up. It was like Dean Winchester's record had been wiped clean. But he couldn't figure it out. Outside of a couple juvenile things that were locked tight, Dean Winchester was spotless. He had to have someone on the inside that knew what they were doing. Or a really, really good hacker.

"You're going to slip up." Victor mumbled. "I'm going to catch you."

**2006**

"Sammy." Dean said, racing back over to Sam as he attempted to sit up. There were finger marks around Sam's neck, and it made Dean want to just fire a clip into Azazel's body on principle alone. He cradled Sam's face in his hands, looking for any other injuries.

"De." Sam whispered, his throat a little sore from the abuse it had just been through. "W-water?"

"Kaelyn! Bobby! Get a water bottle!" Dean commanded.

"On it!" Kaelyn called back, racing down the stairs and out to the cars. Sam looked at Dean, a little confused as to why his high school best friend was there.

"I'll explain later." Dean said gently, which Sam seemed to accept. He rested in Dean's arms, his head laying on Dean's shoulder. Dean played with his hair for a bit before Kaelyn ran up with the water. "Okay, you should take small sips or you're going to get sick." He offered Sam the water and he listened and only took small sips.

"We should get out of here." Bobby said. "I don't know about you, but this looks like a haunted prison…"

"Wait." Sam whispered. "We can't just...leave them." Dean gazed down from the catwalk to where Andy and Jake's bodies lay.

"Who are they?" Kaelyn asked. Sam looked at Dean, who nodded, that he could talk freely around her.

"Psychics." Sam explained. "There's two girls around here too."

"Can't exactly burn this place to the ground. I think someone would notice that." Bobby said. "Guess we can drag them out and give them each a pyre."

"We just leave them." Dean said. "I know it sounds bad, but this place is already haunted. I know they died violently more than likely, but it's not like it's going to disrupt anything going on here."

"Dean has a point." Kaelyn added. "If it was Graceland or Dollywood, I would say we'd take them. But here?" Sam just nodded and leaned back into Dean.

"Why don't you two go ahead and head back to Sioux Falls?" Dean asked. "I'm gonna get Sammy and I a room so he can rest a little bit."

"We can get you settled in your new room." Bobby told Kaelyn. She just smiled and hugged him. "You boys call when you're getting close to Sioux Falls. I'll make some chili or something."

"Sounds good." Dean said. "Thank you both." Dean helped Sam up and the four of them made their way out to the cars. Bobby and Kaelyn waved goodbye as the piled into Bobby's and headed for South Dakota. Dean drove for a little bit before he got him and Sam a room. A little bit nicer than they were used to. Dean led Sam inside.

"Come here." Dean said when the door was closed. He pulled Sam to him to wrap his arms around him. Sam liked to duck and curl himself in to make himself smaller, and Dean liked to stand taller. He held on to Sam, not wanting to let him go.

"D-De." Sam whimpered, holding on to him.

"Fuck baby boy. I thought I had lost you." Dean said, gripping the back of his shirt. "I…"

"I'm here." Sam whispered. Dean led them over to their bed, breaking apart so he could look into Sam's eyes.

"I don't ever want to lose you." Dean told him, cupping the back of his neck before pulling him in to kiss him. It was a little rough, a little passionate, but they thought they would never see each other again. Dean kept Sam close to him as he continued to kiss him, Sam letting him take control. He just needed to feel Dean next to him, to remind him he wasn't back in that cold prison.

"De, I need you." Sam whispered. "I need…"

"I've got you." Dean kissed at the bruises on his neck. "Are you sure you want this though? You've been through a lot." Sam just nodded.

"Please." Sam pleaded. Dean nodded. He knew that they needed to talk about what had happened to Sam in the prison, what Azazel had done that led to the death's of four people and almost to Sam's. Dean wanted to know how Azazel had gotten Sam in the first place. But none of that mattered right then. All that mattered was Dean had his Sammy back.

He slowly unbuttoned the flannel that Sam was wearing and tossed it to the floor. He took his time kissing Sam's now bare top, where his collar bone was, his shoulders, even taking his time to kiss and suck on Sam's nipples, making him moan softly. He pulled off the layers he was wearing before going back to kissing Sam's mouth. Dean was not in any hurry.

"I don't know what I would do." He murmured against Sam's skin as he placed more kisses on his chest. His hands worked their way down, unbuttoning his jeans. He quickly bent down to get their boots off before turning his attention to Sam.

"I'm here." Sam said, leaning into his touches and kisses.

"Let's get these off." Dean coaxed Sam out of the rest of his clothing before Dean followed suit. "I need to prep you, okay?"

"But…" Sam started to argue.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dean said. There had been times in the past where, in the heat of the moment, Dean didn't prep Sam. But those times, Sam usually was ready in some shape or form. But they hadn't had sex in over a week and Dean wasn't about to be the reason that Sam was hurting. He made Sam lay back while he went to his bag to get the lube they always kept in there.

"De." Sam said, making needy noises as Dean came back.

"Shhh, baby boy. Gotta make sure I do this." He kissed Sam gently before slicking up two fingers. Sam was able to handle both, and Dean started scissoring them slowly, working him open. The noises that fell from Sam's lips went straight to Dean's cock and he couldn't wait to have it in his love.

"Dean, please." Sam begged. By this point, Dean had opened Sam up enough. He got the lube and rubbed some on himself.

"Ready baby boy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, his eyes dark with lust. Dean lined up and slowly pushed in. No matter how many times they did this, the initial push always had Sam gasping at the intrusion. Dean looked down into his eyes, waiting for Sam to nod. Once he did, Dean started rolling his hips.

"De." Sam moaned softly. Dean bent down to capture his lips as he angled his hips the way that he was sure Sam's prostate was at. And he knew when he found it, because Sam gripped the sheets and wrapped his legs around Dean.

"There we go baby boy." Dean chuckled. "You feel so good Sammy." He braced himself so he was hovering over Sam as he increased his movements. Sam kept him from pulling out to far with his vice like legs wrapped around him. Dean glanced down, always enjoying the view of Sam's hole swallowing his cock.

Then Sam started to make that beautiful noise he made when he was close to the edge.

"D-D-De…" Sam panted.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Need to...need to…" Sam didn't even have to say anything then as he came on his stomach. Dean smiled softly and kissed him before he picked up the pace, searching for his own release. Sam before everything else, that was always Dean's motto.

"Fuck!" Dean called out as he buried his face in Sam's neck and came in him. "Oh fuck." He smiled at Sam and placed gentle kisses on his neck.

Sam laid curled up against Dean's side. Dean rubbed Sam's back, just needing to touch Sam. They laid there, silent, for a little while before Sam spoke up.

"He stole their powers." Sam said. "He had Meg do it."

"Did he say what for?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. Dean felt Sam tense a little. "Sammy?"

"He told me...he said mom knew about me." Sam told Dean. "That she was going to bind my powers and right before it happened was when he came, and I stopped him from getting me and mom walked in on him trying to break through the power I put up to protect myself."

"That's insane." Dean said. "You know demons lie right? And if she knew what was going to happen to you, why didn't she do something to stop it? Or tell John?" Sam shrugged.

"All he said was she found the same grimoire as him. And it had everything listed in it. The future of psychics and stuff." Sam sighed. "I wish that I could've found out more."

"Sam, he was going to kill you!" Dean said, looking down at him. "If I would've been just a minute later…"

"You got to me in enough time." Sam said, rubbing Dean's bare chest.

"What was that light that was coming out of you?" Dean asked. "What was he doing to you, besides choking the life out of you?"

"He was trying to rip my power out of me." Sam explained. "And god, it fucking hurt. I could feel it pulling, holding on to me. And he just kept trying." Sam felt Dean pull him closer. "I don't even know if he got my power or not. I don't feel any different though."

"How did he get you?" Dean asked. "Did he get the drop on you or something?"

"You're going to be mad." Sam said. Dean turned onto his side so he could look at Sam. "But, I willingly went…"

"What?" Dean asked, staring at him. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because he implanted a vision in my head! I thought you were dying! And I…" Sam took a moment to compose himself. "If you were dead, I don't know what I'd do. It's been you and me my whole life."

"Sammy." Dean pulled him to him again, kissing his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. And it's funny that you think death is getting you out of this relationship." He lightened the mood son, and was relieved when he saw Sam crack a smile.

"So, Azazel's dead." Sam said. "What do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked. "We can go settle someplace. You could go back to school. I guess we could get a dog." Sam shook his head. "Then what are we doing?"

"I want to keep doing what we've been doing." Sam said. "You, me, the Impala, the road."

"If you say so Sammy." Dean smiled. "Let's get some rest. You need it."

Dean called Bobby as they were leaving the motel and heading back to South Dakota. As they drove, Dean expected to feel some big weight lifted off his shoulders. Azazel was dead. John was gone. They had Bobby to back them up. Everything should have been perfect, but there was just something that kept bugging him.

"De?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine baby boy." Dean flashed him that signature grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Throat still hurts some but the smoothie helped." Sam held up the plastic cup.

"Just let me know if you need another one or a milkshake or something." Sam nodded and rested in his seat, his eyes falling shut a little while later. Dean had the radio on low, softly singing and humming along to songs as they came on. But finally, they were at Bobby's, parking next to Kaelyn's car.

"We're here." Dean said, gently waking Sam up. Sam stretched a little and rubbed his eyes. They climbed out of the car and Sam stretched more, his shirt riding up some and Dean licked his lips.

"Dean! Sam!" Kaelyn called out, running down the porch to hug them. "How are you both?"

"Good." Sam said. Dean had explained everything to Sam, even the killing of Hudson Davies. "How are you settling?"

"Good. We got everything cleaned out of the room and into storage. Bobby's getting me a new bed, even though I offered to pay." Kaelyn shot the older hunter a look as he made his way out onto the porch.

"I'm taking advantage of having someone here that isn't these two idjits." Bobby laughed. "Besides, you really don't want to sleep on that gross old thing."

"Let me guess, you want Sam and I to take the truck and go pick it up?" Dean asked.

"Nonsense. Sam's hurt. You and I are going to pick it up." Bobby laughed.

"I'm fine Bobby." Sam said, his voice not as strong as it normally was. Bobby glared at him some.

"Did you, or did you not lose conscience when a demon choked you out?" Bobby asked. "And, I saw you hit that floor pretty hard. Your back probably hurts too, doesn't it?" Sam nodded. "Then you stay here with Kaelyn and help her with stuff. Dean and I are going to go pick up the bed."

"Okay, okay." Sam said. He followed Kaelyn inside. Bobby grabbed the keys to his truck and pulled Dean out to it. They headed into Sioux Falls while Sam and Kaelyn worked on cleaning. Dean was a little shaky on the normal of it all. He knew that something was going to pull the rug out from under them, just like it had in Palo Alto.

And Dean's gut was usually right about these sort of things.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Smut, language, violence, murder, torture**

**Present**

Diana and Peter looked up from their desks as Victor made his way towards the interrogation room. They looked at each other for a brief second before following him towards it. Sam's twenty-four hours were up. He was free to go. Victor unlocked the door.

"You can leave." Victor said, letting Sam out. Diana watched as Victor glared at the back of Sam's head. "But if I find out your lying…"

"I'm telling you, I haven't talked to Dean in a long time." Sam said. He turned and walked away from Victor, Diana showing Sam the way out. He offered her a smile before he walked out of the building. Victor disappeared before Diana could talk to him about everything. She sighed and made her way back to her desk.

Sam walked a few blocks, glancing around to see if anyone was following him. He found the car he was looking for and smiled, opening up the passenger door and sliding in. When Sam had gotten cornered by the FBI, he had sent off a text to a number that was labeled Joe Perry. Sam had sent Funkytown, and Dean stayed sheltered in place while getting Kaelyn to track down Sam's phone signal. So he was waiting for Sam now.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked, starting Baby up.

"I told him about a werewolf. He thinks I'm crazy now." Sam laughed. "Told him dad died of a heart attack. Told him that we haven't spoken in awhile."

"Yeah, we haven't. It's been twenty-four hours." Dean laughed. "He didn't hurt your or anything, did he?"

"Besides leaving me in the room by myself for awhile so I could take a nap, no he did not." Sam said. "But I know that's not going to stop anything."

"Damn right." Dean said. He turned the car around and started driving, while another, bland looking car followed them.

**2007**

The boys had spent the year hunting. It's what Sam wanted to do and honestly, Dean was enjoying it himself. The apple pie life had been fun while it lasted, but the Winchesters were hunters. That's what they were made to do. There hadn't been much in the form of demon activity, aside from a few that talked about raising Lucifer.

They had taken on a blonde haired demon named Ruby who tried to convince them they were on the same side, she even shared a recipe for making more bullets for the Colt with Bobby while the boys were on a hunt in Nebraska. But the minute that she touched Sam, she was exorcised. The poor girl she had been possessing died not long after, but when Dean went to find her ID, he found a strange knife.

"Sam, look at this." Dean said, handing the blade to his brother.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked, turning it over, looking at all the markings. When they got back to the motel they were staying at, Sam started researching. Dean showered and dressed in comfortable clothes before Sam was finished.

"So, get this…" Sam said, getting Dean's attention. He held up the knife. "This is a knife of the Kurds." Sam said. "The handle is make of an ancient deer antler. And the rough translation I got from all the markings is that it kills demons."

"You're kidding." Dean said.

"Nope." Sam told him, shutting his laptop.

"Guess we need to find us a demon to try it out on then." Dean laughed. "Maybe that bitch will show back up again and I can stab her with it."

"Dean, she was just trying to help." Sam said.

"Yeah, help herself to you with her tongue in your mouth." Dean grumbled. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Normally, the jealousy looks good on you, but today it's just making you bitchy." Sam laughed. Dean glared at him.

"I need to kill a demon." Dean said. He picked up the knife. It wasn't like his favorite one, but it would do. If it didn't work, he could possibly be killing a human and leaving the demon to wear them to the prom. Either way, he was killing something.

The boys stood side by side at a deli counter, ordering some things to go. As they stood there, Dean felt on edge. Something didn't seem right. He turned around the scan the area around the deil. There was a woman sitting a table, reading a newspaper, a man typing away on a laptop, and another woman looking at the pricing to decide on what she wanted. Dean side eyed all three of them before turning his attention back to Sam, who was grabbing their bag of items. Dean shoved a couple bills in the tip jar before they left.

The woman with the newspaper lowered it, watching them go. She made her way out to her own car, sitting in it and watching as they climbed into the Impala and drove. The motel they were staying in was pretty much abandoned, outside of them and a couple other people that used it for other activities. But it was nice and quiet.

"I think we're being followed." Dean said to Sam as they drove towards the motel. "How about we go for the scenic tour baby boy?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed, glancing in the side mirror at the car that was behind them. He could make out some of the drive's features, but not much more. Mainly a mop of dark hair. Dean took a left down a dirt road, heading towards an abandoned farm that Dean had seen when they first came into town. The house looked haunted, just had that vibe. And the last time they had stayed in an actual haunted house, Sam almost ended up scalped by an old plantation owner's wife.

And, sure enough, the car followed them.

Dean parked the Impala and sat there, waiting to see what the other drive was going to do. When they made no move to get out of their car, Dean got out of his, his trusty knife and his favorite pistol on him. But it seemed like in a blink of his eye, that the other driver was on him, pushing him up against the Impala with his arm twisted behind him.

"Where is my knife short bus?" The brunette woman growled into Dean's ear.

"Hey Ruby. Nice to see you again." Dean said. She shoved him harder into the side of the car. Sam came around, gun pointed at her.

"Let him go." Sam said.

"This isn't between me and you Sam. It's me and him." Ruby hissed. "I was a nice and caring person, and he abused my charity." Dean took this time that she was distracted talking to Sam to counter her hold and push her against the Impala the way she had just had him.

"Hey bitch, just calm down okay." Dean said. "I had my reasons for doing what I did."

"Yeah. It's called being a dick." She bucked against him, trying to get free. God, he loved it when the struggled. "Let me go Winchester. I swear…"

"Why aren't you smoking out?" Dean asked. Sam walked over and pulled down the collar of her shirt, showing a irritated marking on her collarbone. "What's that?"

"Binding mark." Sam explained. "She must have pissed someone off and they wanted her stuck. And you need the knife to cut it and break it, don't you?" Sam asked. Ruby glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean said, letting go of her. She swung at him, but he dodged easily. "Sammy, where's the knife?"

"Someplace safe." Sam said. Dean smirked.

"Hand it to me." He said. He saw Sam staring at him, confused. "I know what I'm doing Sammy." Sam nodded and reached into his jacket, pulling out the knife and handing it to Dean. "Okay, show me the mark. I'll cut it for you."

"Really?" She asked. Dean squinted.

"On second thought, let's go in the barn. It's a little too bright out here and I'm having painful eyes from the sun." Ruby was so blinded by the thought of getting out of her rotting vessel that she didn't even think twice, heading into the barn. An evil grin spread on Dean's face as he followed her in, with Sam bringing up the rear. Ruby stood in the middle of the barn. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. She smiled at him and licked her lips.

"I like this shirt. I don't want blood on it." Ruby explained. Dean gripped the knife tighter. "Maybe I should take the bra off too. This shit it expensive." She gave Sam what most people would called "bedroom eyes", but Dean would call "she's dead" eyes. "What do you think Sam?"

"I know what I think." Dean said, turning his head to smile at Sam before he quickly plunged the knife into Ruby's side, making her scream out in pain. She couldn't leave the body, so she was forced to endure the pain.

"Bastard!" She screamed. Dean pushed her down, putting one boot on her wrist and pressing down as she screamed.

"Been awhile since I've tortured a demon." Dean said. "I thought I was a little rusty. What do you think Sam?" He turned to look at him, seeing the lust in his eyes. He was sure that his matched Sam's.

"I think you're doing great De." Sam said, pulling Dean to him and kissing him. "Finish her off. I need you."

"You're both sick!" Ruby screamed. Dean turned back to look at her.

"You're interrupting." Dean knelt down by her, caressing her face. "Thanks for the knife and the bullets." He stabbed the knife into her chest then. Her back arched off the ground as the demon and the girl were both officially dead. Dean pulled the knife out of her and wiped the blood on her jeans. As soon as he did, he had arms full of Sam.

"Let's get back to the motel. I need your cock inside me." Sam whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I can wait." Dean took Sam's hand and pulled him toward the house. "We've fucked in worse places." Sam nodded in agreement. "Think you're still slick from this morning?"

"Yes." Sam moaned, remembering what they had just done that morning. Dean nodded and pushed open the front door to the house. There was graffiti on the walls, a mattress in the corner, beer bottles and other trash littering the place. It looked like this was a teenage hangout at one point. But Dean was prepared if they showed up now. He wasn't above shooting some teenagers.

It was a rough and rushed time of pulling off clothes. Normally, Dean wouldn't subject his Sammy to a dirty mattress that teenagers used to screw on, but the floor didn't look much better. He led him over to it, biting at his neck and shoulders.

"Hands and knees baby boy." Dean instructed. Sam obeyed, getting on his hands and knees. Dean didn't take long to finger Sam, just enough to make sure he was still a little loose from the morning and still slick. And he was. Dean pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock, sinking into Sam quickly.

"Fuck!" Sam called out, throwing his head back and moaning. His moans echoed off the bare walls of the empty house. Dean gripped Sam's hips and used the leverage to pull him back onto him, so he was fully inside of Sam. His thrusts were hard and fast. Grunts, moans, pants, and Sam's curses rang out in the house. Dean was sure that anyone coming up to the house could hear his baby boy. But if they tried to interrupt, well, they wouldn't be leaving the house.

"God, you fit around me so good." Dean praised Sam as he all but screamed at the attack on his prostate. "So perfect for me Sammy."

"All yours." Sam panted. Dean gripped his hips tighter.

"Damn right." He told him. "Gonna fill you up." This wasn't love making. This was burning up anything pent up from killing Ruby. And it didn't take them long to find their release. Dean inside of Sam, and Sam on the old mattress.

"Oh fuck." Sam whispered as they finished, Dean slowly pulling out of him. "God, that was amazing." He leaned up to kiss Dean.

"Let's get you back to the motel and clean you up baby boy." Dean said, rubbing his back. Sam nodded and got dressed with Dean, walking out towards the car. They peered into the barn. Ruby's host still laid there, unmoving.

"We just leave her there?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Sure whoever's been coming out here will alert the authorities." Dean said. Sam nodded and followed him to the car. They got in and headed back towards the motel.

"Hey, we do know one thing." Sam said. Dean gave him a brief look. "The knife works." Dean smiled, a genuine smile, and held Sam's hand as they drove back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings: Language, violence**

**Present**

"I knew it." Victor said to himself as he watched Sam climb into the black Impala parked several blocks away from the office. "I fucking knew it. The kid was fucking lying the whole time." He had followed Sam when he had left. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that Sam was lying about everything. And seeing him getting into that car drove his point home.

So when the Impala started up and the Winchester's drove away, Victor was right there, following them.

**1958**

Josie Sands sat at a table at the cafe she frequented a lot. It was a warm day, but a cold snap was in the future. Her hair fluttered in the breeze. That night was her initiation into the Men of Letters, but the smile on her face was not for that. She was plotting, waiting for the right moment.

Because it was no longer Josie Sands that was sitting there.

"Hello my dear." A man said, taking the chair across from her. "You picked a beautiful body."

"She begged and pleaded for me to not use the man that she was with. Pathetic."

"Abaddon, you never fail to make me smile." He laughed, his eyes flashing yellow for a brief second. "I have gotten closer to finding the grimoire that I have been looking for."

"I'm sure that those self righteous assholes, the Men of Letters, have it." Abaddon said, swirling the drink she was holding. "And tonight is the night that little Josie Sands joins their ranks. And I'll wipe them all out."

"I don't care about the Men of Letters. I care about the psychics."

"Psychics?" Abaddon asked. "But why does it matter?"

"I know some of their names, and I caught a page of one. I know he's going to be powerful, but I need that book to find all of them." Abaddon glared at Azazel. "Don't give me that look Abaddon."

"You brought me here to help you find what you wanted. But if these damn Men of Letters have…"

"That is enough." Azazel growled. "You will do as you're told and that's the end of it, do you understand?"

"Yes. Sir." Abaddon hissed. Azazel continued to talk of his plan, but Abaddon didn't really seem to listen. She had her own plan. She had things she wanted to do. And she was going to do them just to spite Azazel. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, distracted by all this red hair." Abaddon said, playing with a strand of Josie's hair.

"When you find their books, look for the name Sam Winchester." Azazel told her. Abaddon's head perked up then. Winchester. She knew that name from Josie's memories. "This is very important to me. I need to find out his lineage to track him down."

"Got it." Abaddon said. They talked for a bit more before Abaddon headed towards the Men of Letters library. Flirting with the librarian helped and he let her in. She found the grimoire, a smile on her face.

"Oh, you poor fool Azazel." She said, skimming the pages. According to the legend that she had heard, this book was created laying out every single psychic that from the start of man up until the year 3000. "Sam Winchester." She said, finding the page. It was faded, hard to read, but she could make out a few names. One of which was John Winchester, and she knew that was the son of Josie's crush, Henry.

"Hey Josie, you better get out of here." The librarian said nervously. "The big guys are coming in and I don't want to lose my job…"

"Wouldn't want that." Abaddon said, smiling at him. "Thank you for everything. I'll remember this." She ran a hand down his arm before leaving the library.

Abaddon stood in the middle of the room, blood over her white dress. She smirked at Henry as he ran in.

"Hello Henry." She laughed.

"Josie, what have you done?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"I just did what I had to do." She laughed. "And I'm not Josie anymore." Her eyes were as black as midnight for a moment before she blinked, turning them normal again. "Not a run of the mill demon either, so don't try that exorcism crap on me."

"What do you want?" Henry asked. He figured it was the key that he held in his coat currently. If he could just hold her off…

"I'm going to kill your son." She said with a laugh. Henry stared at her. "He's going to bring forth a most powerful heir. And we can't have that. So, I'm going to kill him, and while I'm at it, I'll kill that pretty wife of yours too!" Henry tackled her then, knocking her into the wall. He had to use the spell he was taught a few weeks ago to get himself home, so he could get John and Millie to safety. He started it when he heard her scream. And as he finished up the spell quickly, he felt her hit him and they both fell through the portal.

**2007**

There was a gurgling noise coming from the closet as Sam laid on the couch with his head in Dean's lap. Dean played with Sam's hair, running his fingers through it while watching the TV. Sam was reading a book he had borrowed from Bobby the last time they were there.

"Damn pipes." Dean grumbled. "We really need to start finding nicer places to stay."

"Guess we could get a house and have that as a home base." Sam suggested. "Because our lovely career choice doesn't leave much room for the Hilton." The noise got louder and before they knew it, the closet door flew open and a man tumbled out. Dean jumped up, gun at the ready.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, making sure he stayed in front of Sam.

"Where are they?" He asked, looking around. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Where's who?" Sam asked.

"My son and wife. Where are they?"

"Look, we can't help you if you don't give us names." Dean said, not letting the gun waver from where he had it pointed.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered. Before either Winchester could react, he was hitting them, knocking them both to the ground and taking off towards the parking lot. He stood there in shock. Those cars did not look like the ones from 1958. He was about to walk to a black car when someone grabbed him.

"Damn it." He grumbled as Dean spun him around. "I'm guessing this is your car?"

"In the room. Now." Dean hissed. He walked back into the room where Sam was waiting. "Now, you're going to tell us names."

"What year is it?" He asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"2007." Sam said. He watched a look of defeat fall on the guy's face. "Why?"

"No wonder I couldn't find them." He sighed. "Their names are John and Millie Winchester. I'm Henry. And the only way that this spell would've brought me here is if one of you are his blood."

Dean had long since gave up calling John his dad, and instead went with that Bobby was his dad. Sam continued to call John dad, but just for the sake of them having seperate dads in case anyone asked. Sam spoke up then.

"I'm his son." Sam said. Henry's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"You're John Winchester's son?" Henry asked. Sam nodded. "Fantastic! We have a lot of work that needs to be done…" He paused at a sound that neither Dean nor Sam could hear. "Pack your things. We have to leave now. This is about to get bad."

**1958**

Millie Winchester waited at home, pacing by the phone. She knew her husband had gone out for work. And he always called her every night when he was gone, to let her know he was safe, he loved her and their son, and he would be home soon.

But this night, he hadn't called.

"Mama?" A young John Winchester said, looking up at his mom. Millie just gave him a small smile, urging him to go out and play.

She had a feeling, he would not being seeing his father ever again.

**2007**

Dean had his gun right by his side as they drove with Henry in the backseat. He didn't shoot first anymore, but he was still wanting to kill. And if Henry did anything to Sam, he would be dead before he hit the floor, grandfather or not.

"I can't believe you're a hunter." Henry said, shaking his head. "I thought John would have taught you better. Hunters are barbaric."

"Dad did the best he could, all things considering." Sam told him.

"Yeah. And he wasn't raised as some pansy ass Man of Numbers or whatever."

"Men of Letters, and who are you again?" Henry asked, not too fond of Dean. Sam shot Dean a glance, telling him to stop while he was ahead. "Listen, I brought this key with me from 1958 because I thought Abaddon was onto it, but she wanted to kill John. So I thought that I was going to him and Millie to protect them, but instead ended up here."

"And Abaddon is a demon?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Henry.

"A Knight of Hell, which you would know if you had been raised properly." Henry said, earning a chuckle from Dean. Henry glared at the back of his head. "There's a rumor that there's a gun called the Colt that can kill her, but it's all speculation."

"Well, we might be able to test it." Sam said. Henry looked at him with wide eyes. "We have it."

"The Colt is real?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked. Henry looked out the window as they drove around Lebanon.

"Here." He said, pointing at a large, brick building. "Stop here." Dean nodded and pulled the car to park. Henry got out, with Sam and Dean following. "Sam, do you know what this is?" Henry asked, touching something carved into the masonry.

"Should I?" Sam asked. Henry sighed.

"This is our crest, or sigil. The mark of the Men of Letters." Sam nodded, staring at the symbol. "This was our clubhouse. Come on." Henry marched inside but was disappointed by what he found. Henry stormed out.

"How am I the only one left?" Henry asked.

"Because Abaddon wiped you bookworms out." Dean retorted. Henry glared at him.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Well, that would be the only way that he's the only one, right?" Dean offered. Sam nodded. He rubbed at his forehead. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Headache." Sam said. He had gone for months without a vision, thinking that Azazel had ripped and torn his power up so much that it couldn't be used anymore. "Dean…" Sam braced himself against the wall. Dean immediately went to him, Henry watching from the side. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as a vision ripped through.

A redheaded woman stood in front of them, wearing a black leather jacket and a evil grin. It flashed then to Henry being stabbed as he placed a gun under her chin and fired.

Sam came back to, blinking to clear his sight and breathing a little heavy. Dean was trying to get into his line of sight, trying to calm him down. Sam turned to lean against the brick wall, taking a deep breath.

"Was that a vision?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "But you haven't had one since right before Nashville."

"I don't know what happened." Sam said, rubbing his eyes. Henry stared at them.

"You're psychic?" He asked. Sam nodded. "And Azazel is…"

"A douchebag that tried to kill Sam and take his powers away." Dean told him. "He's dead now." Henry nodded.

"He was a demon." Sam said, the pain subsiding some.

"I think I've heard that name before." Henry said. "So much has happened the past few days though. The past week."

"Let's find someplace to sit and talk about this." Dean said, rubbing circles on Sam's back to help him relax. He knew that not having a vision for almost a year was probably putting some strain on Sam's brain.

"Yeah, good idea." Henry said. The three walked back to the Impala, Sam stumbling a little as they went. Dean stayed closed to him to offer support.

"Where is John Winchester?" Abaddon asked the scared girl at the counter of the comic book store.

"I...I don't know who that is." She stammered. "Please let me go." Abaddon looked down at her bloody dress before turning attention back to the girl.

"I like your top." She said with a smirk. The next thing the girl knew, Abaddon was snapping her neck and taking her outfit, leaving her laying on the floor of the comic store.

"Psychics go all the way back to Cain and Abel times." Henry said. "I just didn't realize that they would be in my bloodline. But I never got to read the book either."

"Book? What book?" Sam asked, sipping on his juice.

"There is a book that was written centuries ago by, well, a psychic." Henry explained, taking a bite of his country fried steak. "He laid out the name of all psychics for the next several centuries. Some of them he could figure out the lineage of, some he couldn't. Said that he could even figure out which ones were more powerful than others. According to what I've heard, he knew exactly twenty birthdays and such. He wrote those before he died."

"Where could we find this book?" Dean asked, arm on the back of the booth behind Sam.

"It was in the Men of Letters library back at the place we were just at. But if that's gone, I don't know what happened to the books that were in it. If they were transferred or just lost." Henry told them. Dean nodded.

"Azazel said that him and mom both discovered the same grimoire." Sam said. "Do you think that could be it?"

"Maybe. I just wish we could track it down." Henry said. "Might be able to answers some questions for all of us."

"If mom had it, it's destroyed." Sam said. "Unless…"

"You think it's in the old Campbell house?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said. Henry looked between the two of them.

"Where's the old Campbell house?" He asked.

"Lawrence." Dean said. "We leave now and traffic shouldn't be too bad." They finished up their meals and headed out to the Impala, taking the drive to Lawrence.

"Here it is." Dean said. "The old Campbell house."

"Is it abandoned?" Henry asked, looking at it.

"Yeah. No one really wants to live in a murder house. Except for Sam because of his serial killer attraction." Dean said with a wink, making Sam glare at him. Sam went up to the door. The windows were all boarded up. Sam was really surprised it hadn't been torn down by now. He picked the locks on the door and it opened with a creak. Henry stepped inside, followed by Dean and Sam.

"They left everything." Sam said, looking around. The boys knew about this place because of John. He had told them how Mary's parents had been murdered before they got married. And their home had sat uninhabited ever since.

"Everyone take a floor I guess." Sam said. "We're in Kansas, so I assume there's a basement. I'll go there.." He found the door to the basement, opened and shined his flashlight. "I'm going to regret this." He sighed and made his way down.

"I'll check upstairs." Henry said, making his way to where the bedrooms were. Dean stayed downstairs. He heard Sam yelp a bit later.

"Sammy?" Dean called out, going to the doorway.

"Just a fucking rat." Sam said. "And fucking spiders."

"Dude, you do realize we hunt monsters, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but spiders!" Sam said. Dean smiled a bit and went back to pulling open drawers and opening cabinets. Sam came upstairs about twenty minutes later, lugging a trunk with him. Henry came downstairs empty handed.

"What's in the box?" Dean asked with a bit of a smirk. Sam pulled on the latches, finally breaking it open.

"I swear, if it's spiders I'm leaving both of you here." Sam warned them. He slowly opened it. There were no spiders. But there were books, occult items, and other various things. "Any of this look familiar Henry?" Henry knelt down and started rummaging through the items. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"I don't see it." Henry said with a sigh. He started to put things back in the trunk when his hand brushed against something that looked like it had been stitched into the lining of the trunk. "Lend me one of your knives." He said, holding his hand up. Sam placed a pocket knife in his hand. He quickly opened it and cut at the stitching, showing something hidden.

A book.

"Is that it?" Sam asked. Henry nodded.

"It's the book." He looked around. "It's not safe here with it. We have to go someplace else."

"This place is literally abandoned." Dean said. "Who is going to bother us here?"

"Henry!" A voice screamed from outside. Henry's face paled and his blood ran cold. He knew that voice. "Henry! Come out and play!"

"No." He peered through the window and saw the redhead standing there, wearing a The Devil Made Me Do It t-shirt. "We have to get out of here. Quickly."

"Where can we go that she won't see us?" Sam asked. "Our car is parked around front." His eyes widened and he pulled the knife from his pocket that they had taken from Ruby. "This might slow her down. Hopefully."

"It won't kill her, but it might give us enough time to run." Henry told him. "Good thinking Sam." They could hear her coming up on the porch. All the devils traps that the Campbell's had put up had long since been cleaned. There was nothing holding Abaddon in place. That's when the front door burst open.

"Hello Henry." She said with a smile. "I've been looking all over for you. You ditched me." Her eyes fell on the book in his hands. "Give me that book and I will kill you all quickly."

"I don't think so." Henry growled. Abaddon went to snatch the book from him, only to be met with Sam slicing at her arm. She screamed out in pain as the blade sliced and seared the flesh.

"Fuck!" She screamed. She held her arm to her chest and glared up at Sam. "Where'd you get that kid?"

"A friend." He said, slicing at her again and this time, he caught her face.

"Bastard!" She hollered. While she was distracted, the boys took off for the Impala. "Henry!" She screamed.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam said. Dean gunned it, driving as fast as he could. Abaddon stood on the porch, glaring at the taillights of the Impala as they drove away.

"Head back towards Lebanon." Henry instructed. Dean looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"What? Why?" He asked. Henry pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Sam looked back at him.

"This is going to change your lives," Henry said, staring at the box. "I just hope it's for better and not worse."


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings: Language, violence, slight smut**

**Present**

Victor wasn't sure how long he had followed the boys. It had been awhile, because the sky was dark now, and when he left it had still been sunny. He watched as the taillights of the Impala turned down a country road, almost hidden from other roads by weeds and overgrowth. Victor was sure at this point, they knew they were being followed. He hadn't passed many cars coming down this way. And honestly, he hadn't seen very many houses either. The ones he had seen looked like they hadn't been lived in since Kennedy was president, and that was being generous.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked himself as he watched them. He let them get a little down the road so he wasn't as obvious.

That's when his cart died quickly. It was like it had hit a forcefield that just drained the energy. He tried to start it over and over, but it wouldn't work. He groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes. Why did this happen to him?

Before he knew it, his door was being opened, something was grabbing the back of his head, and slamming it against the steering wheel until Victor was an unconscious heap, slumped forward in his seat.

**2007**

The boys had stopped for gas on the way back to Lebanon. They kept their eyes open for any sign of Abaddon, expecting her to show up at any moment. Henry still had the pocket knife that Sam had given him to cut the lining in the trunk. He started carving something into the door.

"Hey!" Dean said, yanking him back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We need this symbol when we get to the place." Henry explained.

"And carving into my door?" Dean growled. Sam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It won't come off then." Henry told them. "You have to have this symbol. There is a safe guard around it that doesn't allow for vehicles to enter unless they have this symbol. Planes can still fly over, bikes can get through, but cars and motorcycles, things like that, cannot."

"Dean, it's okay." Sam said, massaging his shoulder.

"It's still my car." He grumbled.

"How much farther?" Sam asked. Henry looked at the address of the gas station then looked around.

"My guess is another fifteen minutes. It's hidden. Not too far from town, but not too close. Middle of some old farmland that really isn't used anymore. Anyone walking by would think it was a sewage substation or something. Something for utilities. But inside is so much more."

"So it's bigger on the inside?" Sam asked with a laugh. Dean stared at him.

"My god, you're such a nerd." He said, shaking his head. Thunder rumbled overhead, and there was a lightning strike in the distance.

"There's no storms in today's forecast…" Sam said. Henry shook his head.

"That's Abaddon." He said. "We need to move." He looked down at the box in his hand. "Let's put this in the trunk until I'm sure that we're safe from her." Dean unlocked the trunk and let Henry toss the box into it with the book. They got into the car, but Sam's head started pounding then. He leaned forward in his seat, holding his head.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Henry watched as another vision started to greet Sam.

Sam could see Dean's face. He watched his lips, making out the words "Sammy no!". He watched as Dean flew backwards into a wall and Sam could feel himself losing oxygen.

"Sam!" Dean called out, helping pull Sam back from his vision. Sam snapped to, gasping for air as he did. Sam sat there, panting breaths for a minute to try to gather his bearings. "What did you see?" Two visions in such a short time were causing havoc on poor Sam's brain.

"Not much. Just you yelling something and it felt like I couldn't breathe." Sam explained. Dean nodded. Sam was starting to feel warm to the touch, and the headache he had mixed with everything is was draining him.

"We need to move." Henry said softly, touching Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay De. Just drive." Sam told him. Dean frowned but started driving, Henry trying to give directions the best he could. They drove down an old country road, looking around for whatever it was Henry was talking about. But as they drove, it felt like the Impala hit a bit of a wall, everyone being thrown forward a little bit before continuing on a smooth ride.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked.

"The reason you needed the symbol." Henry threw out. They drove for about five more miles or so. "Here. Pull here." Henry said, motioning to a run down, concrete looking structure. "This is it?"

"The safe place?" Sam asked. Henry nodded and went around to the trunk. Dean unlocked it and Henry retrieved the book and key. He made his way over to the door.

"Once I get everything unlocked, you can park the car in the garage." Henry said, motioning to the garage door. He opened the box, pulling out a key, and unlocking the door. It sounded almost like an airlock as it opened. Henry pushed the door opened and let them in.

"What is this?" Dean asked as they walked down some metal stairs into a large, open area, with tables and maps.

"The Men of Letters bunker." Henry said, a smile on his face. It was dark, but the boys could make out some of the things. Henry walked to a panel by the wall and pushed a few buttons. Soon, the room was filled with light. "There is so much information here. So much that we can use to stop Abaddon and send me back." Sam and Dean looked at each other. They didn't want to tell him they grew up being told that their grandfather abandoned his wife and child. They knew he wasn't making it back. The question was why.

"This is amazing." Sam said. Henry nodded and settled himself at a table.

"I'm going to start doing some research. Feel free to look around." Henry told them. Dean watched as he started opening his book and doing some research. He looked over at Sam.

"Well, let's explore then." Dean said. Sam nodded and they walked up some steps, leading to what looked like a library. Dean could practically hear Sam drooling over it. "Now don't go nerdy out on me…" Dean said, until he saw the swords displayed proudly on top of the bookshelves. He walked over and picked one up. "This is a real sword Sammy. A real sword!"

"What is this place?" Sam asked, brushing his fingers along the spines of the books. Dean put the sword back and walked down a small hallway. He passed by a door that said restroom, and it was huge. And just down from that was a restaurant grade kitchen. This place was meant to hold a lot of people that was for sure.

"Dude!" Dean called out to Sam. "This place is amazing!"

"A little too amazing…" Sam said, worry seeping into his words.

"I'm going to go find this garage Henry was talking about." Dean told him. "Just yell if you need something." Sam waved him off, going down a long hallway with several rooms. Some were empty, some had more books and bed frames. This place could make a decent home.

Sam made his way into one room that was dark and cold. Turning on the light, he found several metal bookshelves containing boxes and books. He was about to turn around and walk out when something red on the floor caught his attention. It was part of an arch of a circle. He walked over towards it, feeling like the room was bigger than he thought. He touched one of the shelves and it moved slightly. Grabbing onto it, he pulled and the shelves parted and opened, like another door.

"Dean!" Sam called out, hoping the echoing of his voice would carry to wherever Dean was. Dean had just left the garage and was looking for Sam. He heard him as he got closer to the door and ran the rest of the way.

"What?" Dean asked, sliding to a stop in the doorway. Sam flipped another switch, turning on another set of lights. There were chains surrounding a devil's trap. There were fixtures on the wall meant for holding weapons, and there was dried blood on the floor. "Sammy…"

"It's a dungeon." Sam said, turning to look at Dean and smile. "Step outside the shelves and shut the door. I want to try something."

"Uh...okay?" Dean said. He stepped out and pushed the shelves back into place. Sam screamed and yelled, but it only came out muffled on Dean's side. He opened it back up, giving Sam a curious look.

"It's soundproof De." Sam said, a wicked grin on his face. Dean got what he meant then and grabbed him, kissing him deeply.

"This place is perfect." Dean laughed. He looked around at the dungeon. "I could just imagine these walls fills with different items. Some dumb person chained here in the middle, and my Sammy standing in the corner, watching me."

"Fuck." Sam moaned. Dean caressed his face.

"What do you say we ditch the old man for a little bit and go test the waters around town?" He asked. "Could be fun."

"God yes." Sam said. He was excited for what would happen afterwards. The boys fixed themselves up, closed the doors to the dungeon, and made their way back out to where Henry was still sitting.

"We're going to go grab food." Dean said. Henry just grunted in agreeance. Dean looked back at Sam and watched as Sam licked his lips. Dean had to bite back the groan in his throat. They headed out to the Impala, Dean hadn't moved it to the garage yet.

"The garage is full of cars Sammy." Dean said. "Baby is going to fit in, front and center." He ran his hand on the dashboard before turning and kissing Sam deeply. Dean started the car and drove. They were going to go into Lebanon, but decided instead to head towards the next town over, which was Esbon. It was dark out as Dean drove around the block a few times, finally finding an obviously tipsey guy coming from a bar.

"There we are." Sam said. "Why don't I tease him a little?" Sam fluttered his eyelashes. "See if he wants to touch me?" Dean growled and gripped the steering wheel. Sam got out of the car, talking to the man, knowing that Dean was watching them. They headed down an alley then and Dean jumped out of the Impala, his new favorite knife, the demon blade, ready and begging to draw blood.

"Hey man, this ain't no free show." The guy said, trying to get Sam to his knees as Dean rounded the corner.

"Head by a dumpster? That's classy." Dean said, walking up to them. "There's only one, tiny problem."

"Yeah, what's that?" The guy asked. Dean pulled out the knife.

"You're touching my husband."

Before the guy could even react, Dean had the knife stabbed into his throat, the guy's eyes wide. Normally, Dean liked to take his time and torture. He loved the way they begged and pleaded to live, the way they cried and prayed for death until it finally came. But this one, well, he got too handsy with his Sammy, and Dean was not going to let that happen. He roughly pulled the knife out of his neck, hearing the gurgling and wheezing coming from the man. He stabbed the knife harshly into his chest again and again until he was sure that there was no noise coming from him. He slumped to the ground, a bloody streak following him as he fell.

Sam stood there, watching. He could feel his blood rushing to different places and all he wanted was Dean now. The way he worked that knife always turned Sam on, and this was no different. No one should be that hot. But fuck, Dean was and Sam wanted nothing more than his hands on him right then and there.

"Fuck De." Sam said. Dean wiped the bloody knife on the man and turned to look at Sam. He slipped the knife back into his pocket and pushed Sam up against the brick wall, mouth instantly finding Sam's. Sam moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Dean's hands on him. Dean reached down to Sam's groin, finding the bulge there.

"Already hard for me baby boy?" Dean whispered as his nipped on his ear. "Let's get in the car and go out to the country?" That's when the sound of clapping cut them off. Dean turned to look, seeing a familiar looking red head standing there.

"Oh, don't stop on my behalf." Abaddon laughed. "That was quite a show. I think you have some potential Dean."

"Potential as what?" Dean asked. Abaddon just shrugged.

"Not sure yet." She looked around. "Where's Henry? We really need to chat."

"Don't know." Dean said. "Why don't you just run along?"

"Sorry, can't?" With a flick of her hand, Dean went flying, landing by the guy he had just killed.

"Dean!" Dean said. Abaddon walked towards Sam.

"I think I could use you to get what I want." She said. She walked closer. "God, I am starting to feel why Azazel wanted you so bad. You have very kingly potential."

"Hey!" Dean said, pushing himself to his feet. Abaddon laughed.

"He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?" She asked. She looked into Sam's eyes and he could feel the air around him starting to thin, making it hard to breath. "Just relax Sam."

"Sammy no!" Dean called out, running towards him. Abaddon flicked him back again, him hitting the wall as Sam started to collapsed. "No!"

"I'll be in touch." She laughed, grabbing Sam and disappearing with him, leaving Dean alone in the alley with the body of the man he had just killed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings: Language, violence**

**AN: Hey guys! So I made a . So everything is going to go up there a week before I post to anywhere else (except reader inserts won't come here). So, maybe consider supporting me? theblackdahlia**

**Present**

Victor groaned as he started to come to. He wasn't sure what had happened, but his head was throbbing. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they felt heavy, tied down. He lifted his head and looked around.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." A voice said as the lights in the room turned on suddenly. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of actually meeting yet. But I know you've been tracking me for awhile." Victor squinted at the bright lights. He saw a man walk towards him.

"Where am I?" Victor asked. "You realize I'm an FBI agent, right?"

"Oh, I know all about you Vic. May I call you Vic?" There was a chuckle. "I know how you kept my Sammy for twenty-four hours, trying to get him to talk. But he's a good boy. And loyal."

"Dean Winchester." Victor said.

"Alive and in the flesh." Dean chuckled. Victor's vision cleared some and he watched as Dean went over to a table on the side of the room. "I've had various people in here over the past year. But none as prestigious as FBI Special Agent Victor Henricksen." He picked up a knife and walked over towards Victor. "And, since you're such a special guest, I'm going to let you choose which part I'm going to slice at first."

"Fuck you." Victor hissed. Dean smirked.

"You're not my type." He laughed. Victor watched as he played with the black band on his finger. A habit he had watched Sam do while he was in interrogation. "Well, since you're not going to tell me which part to started with, I'll pick for you." With that, Dean laid the blade on Victor's arm, and started to press.

**2007**

Dean drove back to the bunker like a bat out of hell. He had called Bobby and Kaelyn, asking them to scan for any demonic signs that might point to where Abaddon had taken Sam. He was having flashbacks of Azazel, walking in to see him choking the life out of his Sammy. Henry had moved on to other books and had them across the table as Dean marched in.

"Dean? Where's Sam?" Henry asked, looking up.

"The bitch got him." Dean said. "Fuck, I should've been paying more attention."

"Relax, we're going to get him." Henry said, feeling the anger pouring off him. "She's trying to get our attention. She wants the book or the key. Or both." Henry looked up at Dean, as a lightbulb went off in his head. "So we trick her."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Find a book that looks exactly like the grimoire," Henry started. "We give her the box and the fake, get Sam, and then," He went over to a wall that contained various weapons. "We take one of these bullets and bind her to her body and send her off to fuck knows where." Dean was a little taken back by Henry's word choice, since he had been so proper this whole time. But he liked his plan.

"Okay, let's get to work." Dean said, heading to the library while Henry started carving a devil's trap into the bullet.

Sam groaned as he came to. He was sitting against a pillar, tied to it. He pulled on his bonds, but they didn't budge. He looked up to see Abaddon sitting in front of him, legs crossed.

"I always wondering why Azazel was so gungho on finding you." Abaddon said, blood red nails tapping her knee. "Why would he want me to track you down so bad. I didn't realize just how powerful you are. You have so much locked up potential, just waiting to bust out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said. Abaddon uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, staring into Sam's eyes.

"You have a powerful gift Sam," She began. "And you need to used it. If you don't, it'll be just a waste."

"You're starting to sound like him now." Sam informed her. Abaddon shrugged.

"He wasn't right about a lot of things. But he was right about you." She smiled. "You know, I could help you. Turn you into a well oiled machine capable of killing at the drop of a hat."

"Pass." Sam said. Abaddon shook her head.

"Well, once I kill that last Man of Letter and that cold blooded Dean, maybe you'll see things my way." She stood and smiled at Sam. "I've gotta go make some omens to lure them here." With that, she walked off, leaving Sam alone.

"Really? Thanks Kaelyn. You're the best." Dean said, hanging up. Him and Henry were packing up Baby, ready to go. "Kaelyn said she's gotten reports of demonic signs just a little west of here."

"That's got to be Abaddon." Henry said, Dean nodded in agreement. When he got his hands on her, she would be wishing that she had never touched his Sammy. They got in the car and drove towards where Kaelyn had said the signs were pointing to. An old cannery that hadn't been used in years.

"This is a trap, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Henry sighed. He looked down at the gun in his hand. Dean had broken down and told him that John had grown up thinking Henry had abandoned him. He didn't let it slip that he was John's son too, but that he grew up knowing the man. Henry knew that this was going to be where his story ended and he was okay with it. As long as that meant he got rid of Abaddon once and for all.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"No." Henry said, but he got out of the car. Dean followed him, heading in through the front door. They slammed shut behind them.

"That's not a good sign." Dean said.

"Oh boys!" They heard her call out. It didn't take them long to find her, standing there with Sam. Sam's hands were tied behind his back.

"De!" Sam called out when he saw Dean and Henry walk in.

"Sammy! You okay?" Dean asked, assessing what he could see.

"Enough chit chat. He's fine." Abaddon huffed. "Henry, Dean. Do you have what I want?" She asked, Henry reached into his jacket, pulling out the book and the keybox. "Good. You two aren't as stupid as you look."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked. Abaddon pushed him towards Dean.

"Henry, bring it over." She growled. Henry nodded and walked towards Abaddon, passing Sam.

"Henry, don't." Sam said, but he just walked past Sam. Dean quickly pulled Sam back to him, cutting the rope off his wrists. "Dean…"

"Shh." Dean soothed, brushing some hair out of his face. Sam watched as Henry made his way to Abaddon. He handed her the box and book, making her smile. That's when he jumped then, as a knife entered his abdomen.

"Henry!" Sam gasped. Henry smiled and started to laugh.

"What? You're dying." Abaddon said. He grabbed the back of her head, placed his pistol under her chin, and fired. She felt the bullet enter her head. "You think that's going to kill me?" She asked with a laugh. She could feel it starting to heat up.

"No, but the spell I put on it is going to make your life a bitch." He stumbled back as she started to glow and suddenly fire consumed her. The fire disappeared then, seeing to fall into hell, Abaddon with it.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sam asked. Henry stumbled and fell then, the boys running to him. "Henry!"

"I left the spell at the bunker." He coughed. "It won't kill her. She'll be back and she'll be pissed. But it buys you some time." He smiled up at them for a moment before his eyes slipped closed and he went limp on the floor. Sam looked up at Dean.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked. This wasn't like every other kill they had done. This one, Sam didn't want to happen. In fact, Dean didn't want it to either, despite the fact that him and Henry had butted heads the whole time he was alive.

"Burn him and then head home." Dean said.

"South Dakota?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"I figure that, we're the only ones who know about the bunker, right?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Then let's make it out home. We'll tell Kaelyn and Bobby about it, and they can come visit." Sam smiled at him. "And, it's got a fungeon." Sam couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "Come on." He lifted Henry's body up. They took him back to the bunker and gave him a hunter's funeral.

That night, they didn't go on the hunt. They didn't go look for anyone to test out the dungeon on. They picked a room that would be theirs and held on to each other.

The next night though was a different story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warnings: Language, violence, sexual themes**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read this! I really enjoyed writing it :D**

**Present**

Victor screamed out as Dean sliced at his arms and legs. He had done the face a couple time, and the noises he made were marvelous. Dean couldn't wait to use that shower when he was done.

"This is more fun that I thought it would be." Dean laughed.

"Fuck. You." Victor gasped.

"You're tough. I've got to give it to you. Most people would have succumbed by now. Given up to their injuries and prayed for an angel to come take them." He looked at the blood soaked clothes on his victim. "If you hadn't royally pissed me off but trying to get Sammy to turn on me, I would be impressed."

As if on cue, Sam made his presence known, walking into the dungeon. Dean smirked at him.

"Hey baby boy." Dean said, walking over to him and kissing him deeply, Victor watching through swollen eyes. "Just in time. We got a fighter."

"I told you I hadn't talked to my brother in years." Sam said with a laugh. "But my husband, well, I sucked his cock that morning."

"You fuckers." Victor coughed. Dean laughed.

"This has been so much fun." Dean said. He turned back to Sam. "Why don't you go get a shower ready for us. I won't be much longer baby." He leaned forward and kissed Sam again.

"Don't be long De." Sam said with a satisfied smile. Dean turned back to Victor.

"You heard him. I shouldn't be long." He placed the tip of his blade under Victor's chin. "And from the looks of it, you don't have long left. And as much as I would love to watch the light slowly fade from your eyes, Sammy needs me. And Sammy always comes first." He chuckled some. "So, goodnight Vic." He pulled the knife back before stabbing it into Victor's heart six times and finally, the FBI agent slumped forward.

Dead.

Sam made his way towards the bathroom when his head started to spin. He braced himself against the wall, groaning as the headache from his vision spread fast to all areas of his brain. He clawed at the bricks, trying to keep himself up, but his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He looked around, feeling himself being pulled into his vision.

He looked down the long hallway, seeing a newer version of Dean walking towards him. This Dean was wearing red, and had a dark smile on his face. His sleeves were rolled up and Sam saw an angry looking mark on his arm. Dean chuckled some as he looked down into Sam's eyes.

"Hey there Sammy." Dean said, laughing. Sam was taken aback a little. Very rarely did he have audio in his visions. "I'll be seeing you real soon."

He looked deep into Sam's eyes, and Dean's eyes turned black.

**The End**


End file.
